El Amor Nunca Muere: My Will
by Megami Mars
Summary: Naraku muere y Kikyo separa a Kagome de Inuyasha cerrando el pozo y el termina aceptando que ama a Kagome. Como podran reencontrarse y al fin ser felices... InyXKag SagXMir KouXAya
1. Aclaraciones del Fic

**Para los que apenas empezaron a leer mi fic**

Resumen:

Al fin le ganan a Naraku, pero Kikyo intenta separar a Kagome de Inuyasha, además de eso condena a Inuyasha a ser algo que ya no deseaba. Kagome llega al punto de volverse loca tratando de regresar y algo sucede que la hace perder la memoria.

Descubre en que va a terminar todo esto…

-------------------------------

**Aclaración:**

Hola a todos y todas las que leen mis fic

Antes que nada una disculpa, sobre todo porque ando atrasada con los capítulos y también porque en un principio no supe acomodar el fic (eso de ser novato) y apenas lo estoy arreglando, ojala se animen a volver a leer el fic ya con los capítulos bien acomodados, espero les guste y nos vemos, aquí les dejo donde están los nuevos:

Prologo: La perla es reunida

Cap 1: Pensamientos

Cap 2: Quiero volver

- La Saga de Inuyasha "1 Parte" ( Reacomodado )

Cap 3: Desesperación "El día que deje de ser Hanyou"

- La Saga de Sango y Miroku "1 Parte" ( Reacomodado )

Cap 4: El chico de mis sueños "1 Parte"

- El Diario de Kagome "1 Parte" ( Reacomodado )

Cap 5: El chico de mis sueños "2 Parte"

- La Saga de Ayame y Kouga "1 Parte" ( Reacomodado )

- La Saga de Sango y Miroku "2 Parte" ( Reacomodado )

Cap 6: Dolorosos Recuerdos

- La Saga de Ayame y Kouga "2 Parte" ( Reacomodado )

Cap 7: Confusiones

La Saga de Inuyasha "2 Parte" ( Reacomodado )

Cap 8: Nuevos Amigos ( Próximamente )


	2. Prologo: La Perla es Reunida

Este es el primer Fan Fic de Inuyasha que escribo y se lo dedico con mucho amor a mi adorable novio "KeroCaliPatito Chan", espero que les guste, supuestamente es el final que me gustaría que tuviese la serie de Tv y aclaro que todos los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), espero disfruten de mis locuras:

* * *

**Prologo: "La perla es reunida"**

El rugido de la espada chocando con aquellos asquerosos tentáculos tan resistentes, que podían darle batalla a la fuerza de impacto de cada ataque, aunque constantemente tenía que cambiarlo por otro u otros para no correr el riesgo de morir, pero no era suficiente, pues no era la única espada. Escapar, por dónde, aquel engendro estaba rodeado, la sed de venganza no dejaba que sus captores dieran pasos atrás aunque por momentos los ataques de este eran realmente fuertes.

¡¡¡¡Jamás te perdonare!!!! Esa palabra estaba en las bocas de casi todos los presentes, sus aliados o creaciones ya no estaban allí para ayudarlo, Kagura intentando proteger a Kana, fue derribada, junto a la pequeña por Kouga y Kagome, estaban heridas e inconscientes, Hakudoushi aunque fue difícil de derrotar, por una coincidencia de ataques de la espada de Inuyasha y su medio hermano Shessomaru, casi le dieron muerte a la ultima creación de Naraku dejándolo débil, mientras que Sango con la gran ira por ver a su hermano herido de muerte, peleaba junto con Kirara, como nunca lo había echo, detrás de ella el monje Miroku que trataba de protegerla al tiempo de pelear, mientras que aunque con miedo, Shippo trataba de matar uno que otra criatura pequeño que trataba de intrometerse en la pelea, aunque no lo pareciera, Kaken le ayudaba, pues estaba al cuidado de Rin quien montaba aquel moustro de dos cabezas y no se apartaba de su lado.

Era increíble ver a todos ellos juntos peleando, pero esta vez lo harían por un motivo en común, no dejarían que Naraku se les volviera a escapar, ya no, ya mucho habían sido atropellados por sus ambiciones y era tiempo de acabar con esto. El aire era pesado, dado el olor pestilente de las heridas provocadas a Naraku y los muchos insectos venenosos que iban matando, en un momento de descuido, Naraku aprovecha para usar a Kouga de escudo, aparenta descuido para que el se acerque y lo levanta por su cuello haciendo que Inuyasha casi lo impacte con su espada, Kouga queda mal herido y mientras aprovecha esta ventaja, le quita las Kakeras de Shikon no Tama, juntándolos con el que tenia Koaku y el resto, decidiendo jugar su ultima carta, extraerle el poder a esta gema, dañándola con la negatividad, lo que le da una fuerza mayor, decide quitarle los demás Kakeras a Kagome quien yace al lado de Kouga socorriéndolo, pero no tan sólo planea quitárselos, de paso la matara.

Inuyasha logra alcanzar el ataque de Naraku, pero siendo presa de este, quien se emociona y baja la guardia al querer rematarlo, mientras Shessomaru alardea del descuido de su medio hermano, ataca a Naraku quien poco nota que casi lo eliminan, pero no sólo eso, una flecha sagrada alcanzo a impactar donde se hallaba la ya completa Shikon no Tama y Naraku se hizo para atrás, Kikyo estaba desde las sombras ayudando, pero pronto se fue en dirección de Hakudoushi cosa que lo aterro (minutos antes, había absorbió a Akago en su cuerpo para protegerlo después que Kagura y Kana fueron derrotadas, ahora él poseía el corazón de Naraku), buscaba la manera de evadir a Shessomaru, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha, casi lo consigue usando parte de las bestias en su interior, pero justo cuando iba a escapar, unos lobos atacaron a algunos de los moustros y Ayame junto con los ayudantes de Kouga, le cortaron el paso, tal vez no podrían contra él, pero al menos a los demás les dio tiempo de reponerse.

Ayame trato de engañarlo para que retrocediera, pero no funciono, él ya sabía bien que ella no tenía el poder suficiente para lastimarlo, trato de atacarla cuando una lluvia de flechas callo desde el cielo, una de ellas con poco poder espiritual, Kaede estaba allí, junto con algunos aldeanos, ahora estaba más acorralado, pero el poder de la perla le daba mucho poder, no dudo en usarlo contra todos, aunque gracias a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame y los lobos, lograron salvar a algunas personas, pero no a todas, pues Naraku consiguió matar a algunos, Kagome apenas pudo evitar que la mataran, pues ayudaba a Kouga a caminar, vio a lo lejos a Kikyo, acercándose a Hakudoushi y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, mientras sus amigos peleaban contra Naraku, ella destruiría la esencia de quien fuese una vez Onigumo, planeaba purificarlo par aquí Naraku no pudiera volver, pero él no se lo permitiría, ella sabía que a pesar del gran poder de Inuyasha y Shessomaru, mientras Naraku tuviese Shikon no Tama, no lo derrotarían.

Kagome tomo una flecha y apunto hacia la luz ya negra de la Shikon no Tama, Kikyo tomaba el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Hakudoushi quien trato de defenderse, Naraku tomo a todos los que allí combatían con sus asquerosos tentáculos, tratando de que algunos de ellos le dieran alcancé a Kikyo, Kagome disparo la flecha insertándose donde se alojaba Shikon no Tama lo que Inuyasha y Shessomaru aprovecharon para cortar donde la flecha había tocado, esto hizo que Naraku perdiera el control pues la perla había sido purificada por la flecha de Kagome y sus poderes disminuyeron provocando que las heridas recientes lo desconcentraran y no percatara el momento en que Kikyo comenzaba a luchar por purificar a Hakudoushi, Naraku ya más débil siguió peleando, Inuyasha volvió a atacar el punto señalado por la flecha y saco la perla, ambos hermanos atacaron y Naraku se revolvía en su dolor, estaba perdiendo el control de todos los Youkai que absorbió, intentaban salir de su cuerpo causando la perdida de poder.

Hakudoushi con lo poco que le quedaba de energía hizo un campo el cual rompió Kikyo con facilidad y con sus manos extendidas fue purificando su cuerpo, mientras a pocos metros ya Naraku estaba muy presionado, si no huía sería destruido y no tendría forma de revivir si Hakudoushi moría, Kagome aprovecho su distracción para volver a dispararle algunas flechas, Inuyasha vio la abertura entre la energía de Naraku y las flechas y con Tetsusaiga pudo partir a Naraku, Shessomaru no perdió tiempo para asestarle con su espada y destruirlo por completo mientras Hakudoushi iba desapareciendo gracias a la purificación de Kikyo.

Después de eso y ella como siempre desapareció, Kagome recogió la joya y comenzó a purificarla, Rin mirando de forma suplicante a Shessomaru consigue que use su espada sagrada para revivir a aquellas personas que no habían sido desgarradas por completo y al terminar de hacerlo se van. Inuyasha iba a ir a buscar a Kikyo pero el oportuno de Kouga burlándose de él, hizo que comenzaran a pelear donde después Kagome fue motivo de su pleito, haciendo que Ayame se enojara y peleara con Kouga, Miroku consolaba a Sango pues pensaban que Kojaku estaría muerto, animándola diciendo que por fin fueron vengados, lo que le recordó verse la mano y encontró que su Kazana había sido exterminada. Kaede propuso a todos ir a descansar y por la mañana, discutieran si querían.

Esa noche, todos dormían tranquilos, con la guardia baja, por esta vez lo merecían, estaban seguros que después de eliminar a Naraku y tantos moustros que le ayudaron, no saldrían por el momento más de estos por miedo a ser eliminados también y tenían razón, todos se habían ocultado, algunos por miedo, otros por cansancio, igual daba, por un buen tiempo no saldrían y los muchachos se darían un buen tiempo para descansar, sobre todo ese misma noche.

Que falta hacía la lluvia en esos momentos, a pesar de que la felicidad y en algunos, tristeza, se necesitaba un poco de esta para calmar los corazones y limpiar los cuerpos y los campos ensangrentados, que el agua purificara cada y cada uno de los lugares que antes fuesen testigos de tan horrendas batallas y muertes de inocentes y de las muy merecidas de aquellos que causaron los males.

El clima cambiaba, la noche empezaba a serenar y a pesar del cansancio Kagome despertó, sinto algo en su interior llamándola, salio de la choza de Kaede y camino, pasaron algunos minutos y sin darse cuenta llego al árbol sagrado, recordando cada detalle del primer momento en que llego a ese lugar, Sengoku, el lugar donde conoció a quien le robo su corazón, su gran amor Inuyasha.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de otra persona, quien la llamo asustándola y dejándola fría de la impresión.

- Veo que haz venido, esperaba que lo hicieras, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Kagome: Me sorprende que me llamaras, ¿necesitas algo?

Kikyo: Sí, pero sígueme.

Kagome: ¿Deseas que te entregué la Shikon no Tama?

Kikyo: Haces muchas preguntas, pero sí, eso quiero.

Kagome: Pero... qué piensas hacer con ella.

Kikyo: Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia, terminaste tu trabajo, no tienes porque seguir arriesgando la vida.

Kagome: Ya la purifique y pensaba...... pensaba esperar a tener idea de que deseo pedir para que no siguiera dañando a nadie.

Kikyo: ¿Se la pensabas entregar a Inuyasha?

Kagome: No lo se...

Mientras hablaban llegaron al pozo donde tantas veces ya se había transportado de época Kagome, quien estaba buscando motivos para no tener que abandonar esta época, no quería dejar a sus amigos, a aquellos que conoció y que le brindaron apoyo, todo lo que se volvió un peligroso cuento de hadas, que a fin de cuentas, la había hecho feliz, sobre todo, por Inuyasha, cuando vio el pozo, imagino lo que quería Kikyo, se sintió un poco triste, pero decidió no pensar nada hasta terminar de hablar con ella.

Kikyo se sentó en el borde del pozo, miraba el fondo, oscuro y lleno de huesos de moustros, se quedo callada por unos momentos pensando, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, después alzo su mirada y la dejo clavada en los ojos de Kagome, una mirada tan fría que lleno de miedo a la jovencita.

Kikyo: Kagome, no eres de este tiempo, gracias por terminar mi misión, pero es hora de que partas.

Kagome: ¡No puedo!.... Lo siento, pero no puedo, me eh encariñado con todos aquí, aun no se que decisión tomar, pero me niego a irme.

Pasaron algunos minutos más discutiendo, después se oyeron dos gritos, acto seguido, reino el silencio unos segundos.

Inuyasha: ¡Maldita sea! Por qué hiciste eso Kikyo, no quiero hablar contigo. (Salto al pozo, pero no lo pudo cruzar).

Kikyo: Lo lamento Inuyasha, así tenía que ser....

CONTINUARA....

* * *

**NOTA 1:** No soy muy buena escribiendo las batallas pero espero que les gustara, espero que me dejen sus opiniones y estén pendientes de las sagas de algunos personajes que no aparecerán lo que fue de sus vidas (me refiero a Sango y Miroku, Ayame y Kouga,,, y una sorpresita por allí de Inuyasha).

Advertencia: Mi fic estará algo dividido por lo que de momentos hablare de antes y otros del después, si ya se que esta algo enredado, pero así salio jejejeje nn.

Si quieren dejarme Reviews en Fan Fiction, favor de entrar hasta abajo de aquí: y entrar donde diga: Submit Review **Go**

**P.D. Gracias a Ghia-Hikari y aMorphin11 por hacerme saber que estaba mal el prologo, hubo algunos errores al subir unos cap., ya que se bloqueo esto, mil disculpas y muchas gracias por hacermelo saber, sigan dejando sus Reviews n-n.**


	3. Cap 1: Pensamientos

**Capitulo 1 "Pensamientos"**

****

Todo era oscuridad, a pesar de que la calma reinaba, este día especialmente era triste, ni las estrellas se querían asomar, el aire era húmedo, las lluvias pronto vendrían a llevarse lo que en días antes dejaron en la tierra numerosas batallas se dieron, la tierra tembló en distintas ocasiones, mientras en el cielo resplandecían distintos colores al tiempo del sonido del hierro estrellándose entre si.

La soledad se hundía en el cuerpo de aquella joven que se arrepentía de sus actos, tal vez si hubiese actuado diferente, tal vez....

- Ahora no sólo me siento sola, estoy devastada, ahora que eh comprendido el porque de todos mis confundidos pensamientos, mis miedos, odios, el mismo amor.... no pude ser madura cuando en realidad pude serlo, después quise culpar a otros y no asumir mi propia responsabilidad.

Pasando una mano por su rostro, salieron algunas lagrimas al querer tragarse su orgullo, su tan tonto orgullo que la cegó tanto tiempo, cosa que muy bien comprendía era causa de que su ego creciera y que se creyera mejor que mucha gente, pensó mucho en la postura que adopto para poder seguir con aquel engaño, todo con tal de complacer a su ego, sin tomar en cuenta sus propios sentimientos, haciéndose creer que el deber de proteger y purificar esa joya era todo lo que debía hacer... que error...

- Cuando renací, odie todo, lo odie sin saber la verdad, la odie por ser mi futuro, lo odie por poner en una disyuntiva sus sentimientos, la odie por amarlo, los odie por la confianza que se tenían, disfrute poder odiar, poder gritar, poder ser lo que no fui, pero en el fondo no me podía engañar, la odiaba por ser el fruto de mi verdad, porque en realidad me odiaba a mi misma.

No pudo contener sus lagrimas, apretó sus manos a su corazón aunque muerto, aun palpitante gracias a Urasue, recordando el momento en que Inuyasha la maldecía por su tan cruel acto; miro al cielo y se pregunto, si era en verdad odio el que sentía por Kagome o si acaso...

- Sí, era eso, la envidio, porque ella a pesar de no tener ningún entrenamiento, fue capaz de purificar la perla, ni siquiera tubo que sacrificar su felicidad, simplemente, era ella misma, sin limitarse a vivir la vida a su modo, aunque ella no veía el mundo con seriedad ni con repudio a la maldad, mientras esta misma maldad si la tengo yo, aun aparentando seriedad, yo era ya maliciosa, no se en que momento me corrompí, pero ella es pura, es inocente, sus sonrisas son sinceras, es capaz de dar todo por el amor y la amistad... ¡Dios!, como me fastidia eso, yo siempre hice todo por obligación, jamás me di el lujo de ser yo misma... por eso el la eligió a ella.... y yo lo arruine...

Volvió a romper en llanto, de verdad se sentía arrepentida, pues al fin comprendió, que como una vez su hermana se lo dijo, ella ya había tenido su oportunidad durante su vida, ahora era tiempo de que descansara, aunque su renacer trajo una ventaja, pues en ella sello por un tiempo el destino de la sacerdotiza y la perla, pero al reencarnar y traer de nuevo a la perla, tendría que cumplir la misión antes encomendada, entonces, paro de llorar y vio un rayo de luz en esa incertidumbre en la cabeza...

- Kaede tenía mucha razón, aunque las coincidencias no existen, yo volví porque tenía que cumplir con lo que no pude, entiendo, ahora es cuando eh podido sentir, vivir, odiar, llorar, amar, y todo aquello que me negué antes.... entonces el destino de Kagome... era el mismo que el mío, tendría que separarse de su amado Inuyasha, afortunadamente ella no esta muerta y aun tengo tiempo.... ahora yo termine mi ciclo, ella no tendrá que pasar por eso, en ti volveré a tenerlo y en mi moriría tu infelicidad y la mía.

Kikyo se levanto del pasto humendo cuando la brumosa neblina se despejaba a causa de hermosas y frescas gotas que constantes cayeron del cielo, llamo a sus serpientes caza almas y se resiguió en una cueva, afuera de ella sólo se veían resplandores, luces rosas, morados, azulados, blancos, era un espectáculo maravilloso, además se sentía una gran calidez.

Por la mañana el sol brillaba radiante, resplandeciente en el roció el cual parecía diamantes en los campos y praderas, era el primer día en tantos, que el ambienté se sentía distinto, tal vez a causa de la Miko que hizo un gran hechizo, mientras que esto parecía sacado de un cuento, la fragancia de las flores, el calorcito y la sensación de paz.

Una mujer con muy poco equilibrio caminaba entre los sembradíos, se veía muy cansada, aunque los rostros de la gente que pasaban cerca de ella, eran asustadizos, a pesar de todo, ella iba alegre, pronto llego a una aldea, donde los habitantes salían corriendo, recordando que antes ella protegió ese lugar, pero ahora era un zombi entre los vivos, aunque no por mucho tiempo más, una anciana salió corriendo de su choza después de ser avisada, se sorprendió al verla, pero no le negó el acilo de su casa.

Horas más tardes lloraba sobre un montón de huesos, aunque el dolor era grande, su corazón se sentía orgulloso por lo que su hermana había hecho, indudablemente, su corazón volvió a ser noble y puro, por fin descansaría en paz y todo el dolor que provocó a ese grupo de amigos, lo repararía, indudablemente, él la perdonaría y no habría nada de que arrepentirse ahora, por fin vivió después de la muerte, aprendió y decidió descansar sabiendo que todo tenia una solución, aun a tiempo; entonces algo paso, una luz entro por las aberturas de las maderas, parecían sus huesos volverse estrellitas y pétalos, afuera de la choza una ráfaga suave susurro por los árboles entrando a esa choza, llevándose lo que antes fuera Kikyo, la anciana Kaede sonrió al saber que también Dios la había perdonado.

Kaede: Tengo que decirle a los muchachos la noticia, Inuyasha, espero que esto te sirva de consuelo...

CONTINUARA....

* * *

**NOTA 2:** Para todos aquellos Anti-Kikyo no me quieran colgar pues yo estoy con ustedes, pero quería que se adaptara un poco a la serie de Tv, así que pues le di su papel aunque no le duro más (esta bien, si aparecerá una vez más pero no como imaginan) y han de suponer con quien deseo que se quede Inuyasha jejejeje, mil gracias por sus opiniones y sigan haciéndolas. Hasta luego n.n

**P.D. Hoy ya había adelantado un poco de mi fic, varías cosas y las tenía escritas, la verdad no se si deba escribir esto, pero creo que como un regalo para un buen amigo lo haré, este capitulo se lo dedico a la memoria de Nelson Rubén Pinedo Valdivia quien demostró ser un buen amigo al que a veces llegue a envidiar por su inocencia, tal vez por eso mucha gente confundía su manera de ser, pero eso no evito que encontrara buenos amigos y hoy 5 de Noviembre del 2004 deseo que donde estés, seas feliz. Que Descanses en Paz Buen Niño.**

* * *


	4. Cap 2: Quiero Volver

**Cap 2  Quiero volver **

Después de salir de su shock intento regresar a Sengoku, pero por más que trataba no podía, su desesperación la consumió al grado de gritar, por lo que su abuelo y Souta, la escucharon al no oírse más nada en la noche. La encontraron casi desmayada y la llevaron a su cuarto, su madre le hacia preguntas preocupada, ella no respondía a lo que después de acompañarla casi toda la noche la dejaron descansar, repetitivamente su mente se decía "no lo veré más, tengo miedo de no verlo más", muriendo de dolor.

La mañana siguiente volvió al pozo y nada, espero ver si Inuyasha podía pasar, pero era el mismo resultado, sólo esperar o tratar de pasarlo, iba a la escuela, pero ahora realmente a todos les parecía verla enferma, sus amigas estaban consternadas y para colmo decían cosas que la hacían recordar a Inuyasha, Hojo trataba de animarla con su acostumbrada cortesía, pero por primera vez, se sentía fastidiada con su presencia, casi no le hablaba a nadie, sollozaba mucho tiempo, sus ojos rojos y su depresión ya tenía a todos demasiado preocupados.

Kagome durante todos esos días, escribía y borraba distintas cosas, aunque termino por completar algunos renglones tomados de distintos fragmentos de todo lo que había echo:

Inuyasha sotto mezameru...hakanai omoi zutto, donna toki demo negau yo, anata ni todoku you ni to... "ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute, itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no, aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni, tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo, moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara, toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai "bukiyou dakara kizu tsuku koto mo aru" to, wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

Esa noche fue a dormir trabajosamente, mientras miraba su ventana, esperando verlo mirándola desde el árbol de enfrente, pidió a Dios al menos esa noche soñarlo, con trabajo consiguió dormirse, fue la ultima vez que pensó en el pasado, en Sengoku, en el gran regalo que esa época le dio, sus amigos, sus aventuras y por supuesto, su amado Inuyasha.

Por la mañana como ya era costumbre su madre la fue a levantar y de paso a ver como se encontraba, pero se llevo una sorpresa, Kagome ya estaba lista y arreglada para ir a la escuela, como antes con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Kagome no entendía el por qué de la preocupación de su madre, ella decía que sólo había sido un dolor de cabeza por tantas tareas.

Kagome: Pero de qué hablas mamá, ¿quién es Inuyasha?

Su madre estaba sorprendida, no quiso decir más, advirtiéndole antes de salir, que bajara a desayunar, antes de que Kagome bajara, le dijo a su padre e hijo, que no comentaran nada, pues Kagome al parecer padecía amnesia, llamo a la escuela para informarles. Antes que Kagome se fuera, le dijo que la iría a recoger a la escuela para llevarla al medico pues ese dolor no era muy normal, Kagome acepto dudosa, pero en fin, no tenía mucho que hacer después.

Caminaba hacía la escuela y pensaba en el por qué se mostraban tan preocupados, al parecer algo pasaba, pues trato de recordar el día anterior, lo que le nublo los recuerdos y le dolió la cabeza, tal vez esos dolores o la perdida de algún momento de su vida, casi se cae de no ser porque se tropezó con una persona que la sostuvo al momento y la ayudo a levantarse, algo curioso le paso, sintió un leve sentimiento de nostalgia.

- ¿Esta bien señorita?

Kagome: Perdóneme, no fue mi intención

Lo miro y sintió algo que apretó su corazón, ese muchacho se le hacia familiar, pero no lo conocía, además se sentía nerviosa, no por el accidente, sino porque él no dejaba de sostenerla por los brazos, ese chico se veía como de 20 años o más, sus rasgos eran muy finos, el cabello largo negro con brillos plateados, alto, con esas ropas deportivas que lo hacían lucir muy guapo y sus ojos dorados, algo volvió a golpear su cabeza, pero antes que pudiera concentrarse en pensar algo, él la interrumpió.

- ¿Le pregunte si esta bien?

Kagome: Ah... si, claro es que casi lo tiro.

- Feh, no importa

- Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! - gritaban unas muchachas atrás de ella - ¿ya te sientes mejor Kagome?

Ella se distrajo y devolvió el saludo, pero recordó que estaba con el muchacho a quien no le había agradecido aun mirando hacia sus amigas, le dirigió unas palabras al muchacho.

Kagome: Muchas gracias......  ¿Cual es su nombre?

Al darse cuenta ya no había nadie, sin saber porque sintió un vació, curioso, ese sentimiento ya lo había experimentado.

Kagome: Hola chicas, que tal.

Al parecer ya te sientes mejor.

Yuka: Sí, al menos ya no estas de mal humor.

Eri: ¿Quién era el chico que estaba contigo?

Ayumi: Se parecía a tu novio.

Kagome: Cual novio, de que hablan, están muy raras, de que me tendría qué sentir mal.

Todas se miraron extrañadas y en vos baja se dijeron mejor no hablar del asunto, tal vez ella no quería recordar nada, si antes no dijo nada, ahora menos lo haría, al menos ya tenía un mejor semblante.

Al estar en la escuela, el director mando a llamar a Kagome y le dijo que no se preocupara de nada, después de tanta enfermedad era normal que sufriera un shock perdiera la memoria, dijo que contemplaría un tiempo mientras se recuperaba. Casi a mitad de clases, se aburría, la invadía un sentimiento de vació.

Sin saber porque, miro la ventana, que curioso, le pareció ver al mismo chico que vio en la mañana, pero el maestro le llamo la atención y cuando volvió a mirar no había nadie. Al salir de la escuela recordó que tenía que esperar a su madre, al parecer se había retrasado, afortunadamente a causa de las para-escolares no estaba tan sola y en eso pensaba cuando se fijo que alguien estaba allí, lo reconoció y fue a saludarlo.

Kagome: ¡Hola de nuevo!, disculpa lo de la mañana, ni siquiera pude agradecerte, ¿estas esperando a alguien?

- En realidad no, pasaba por aquí y recordé el tiempo en el que venia aquí.

Kagome: Aquí estudiaste eh.

- No en realidad, me tengo que ir, hasta luego Kagome.

Kagome: Hasta luego y de nuevo gracias.

Parecía que el joven llevaba prisa, pero en fin que gusto le dio el poder darle las gracias pero....  momento, no le pregunto su nombre y - en que momento se le dije el mío - era raro pensó. En ese instante se estaciono un auto junto a ella.

Era su madre quien le indico que subiera pues irían al medico, no paso mucho antes de llegar al consultorio, a Kagome le incomodaba un poco, era sumamente extraño cuando la empezó a examinar, con las preguntas que le hacían, empezó a dolerle la cabeza y se le vinieron algunas imágenes a la mente lo cual provoco unas lagrimas acompañadas de un grito que decía el nombre "Inuyasha", ella misma se sorprendió, pues al momento de lo ocurrido, olvido todo. Después el medico se quedo solo haciendo un análisis para después salir y darles el resultado.

Medico: No podría explicarle exactamente que tiene, pero lo que sí puedo decir, la señorita a sufrido una impresión tan fuerte que se bloqueo para evitar el dolor, pero le eh aplicado el principio de un tratamiento para que recordara algo, pero al instante lo olvido, eso no es común, al menos tendría que haber retenido unos instantes que la ayudaran a recordar paulatinamente, tendrá que estar en observación para ver que otro tratamiento puede dársele.

La madre dio las gracias, mientras iban rumbo a su casa, Kagome pensaba que en efecto ella había estado mal, por algo todos estaban preocupados, pero que es acaso lo que había sucedido, tendría que investigar poco a poco, pues después de esa mañana, todos estaban callados, aunque sus amigas no, por allí empezaría.

**Continuara....**

* * *

**NOTA 3:** Ahora al fin, en próximos capítulos haré el enlace con las Sagas de Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, Ayame y Kouga. Nuevamente gracias por sus opiniones y que siga mi alocada historia nn

**P.D.** No prometo mucho, pero también tratare de hacer otra Saga que titulare: El Diario de Kagome...

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

El **Sobrino** de la Familia Sexy Z,  que esta pidiendo más diálogos, pues ahora ya los habrá jejeje.

A **Marko** y su ojo critico, pues él escribe fan fic y me esta corrigiendo, gracias por eso.

A mi **Cashi** que no se pk se puso ese nick, pero es mi adorado novio, gracias por estarme apoyando cariño.

Especialmente le agradezco a **Okane-Tsuki** quien al ver sus datos, encontré que todo esta en ingles, de verdad me da gusto que alguien que tiene otro idioma se moleste en leer mi fic..  **Mil Gracias Okena-Tsuki**!!!!

En verdad gracias a todos y espero que me sigan dejando **REVIEWS**... si si si?


	5. La Saga de Inuyasha 1 Parte

**Saga de Inuyasha**

**Primera Parte**

Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que Kagome esta en el futuro, desde que Kikyo los separo, como se arrepentía por no haber hecho caso a su corazón cuando pudo, la culpa era la que no dejaba ver su futuro al lado de Kagome, ciertamente entre él y Kikyo pasaron cosas hermosas, en aquel tiempo ya pasado, por qué no poder comprender que ella ahora estaba muerta, que era injusto aceptar su propuesta de morir juntos, si de verdad lo hubiese amado, jamás se lo abría pedido, que egoísta es ella, en cambio Kagome siempre perdonándolo, ella si demostraba amarlo, pero ahora era tarde.

Los meses pasaban y su corazón no lograba calmarse, tras la muerte de Naraku tantos demonios se soltaron, pese que ya había una solución para volver a ver a Kagome, pasarían mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla, se había preguntado que debía hacer, entre confuso y renuente a su decisión, pensó seria lo mejor, mataría varios pájaros de un tiro, no era buena idea que todas estas bestias siguieran con vida, matando gente, haciéndose más cada día, tal vez hasta tratando de hacer lo mismo que Naraku, eso no lo permitiría, no dejaría que hubiese un mundo en el futuro de Kagome, lleno de ellos, por lo que se uniría al grupo que Sango formo para destruir toda criatura malvada, de paso estaría con sus amigos y esto apaciguaría un poco su dolor.

Todos juntos apoyándose, como una gran familia, esto lo hizo sentir menos el dolor de no tener a su amada, poco a poco se acostumbro y hasta se divertía con ellos, aunque cuando las cosas se ponían mejor, llego el insoportable Kouga, ya se lo había esperado, pues Ayame tras la muerte de algunos de su clan, decidió protegerlos exterminando todos los moustros malvados posibles, eso hacia unos meses atrás cuando llego ese lobo apestoso.

Entre pleitos y bromas además de exterminar engendros malvados, se podía decir que estaba todo en tranquilidad, a veces no, cuando se ponían a recordar a Kagome, esto abría las heridas, desgraciadamente el pequeño Shipoo era quien comenzaba, pues no dejaba de extrañar a la mujer que adopto por madre, a veces se dedicaba a buscar culpables, a veces sólo lloraba, cosa que ponía triste a todos.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que este grupo se había reunido, cuando unas oscuras noticias llegaron a ellos, el cruel tiempo pidió que Kaede rindiera cuentas, por lo que la pobre anciana ni siquiera había podido despedirse del grupo de amigos, todos quedaron consternados, pues semanas atrás la habían pasado con ella.

Pasando unos días después de rendirle un pequeño homenaje a Kaede, se retiraron del pueblo, dejando que la tristeza los invadiera, no era fácil aceptar que las cosas pasaran tan rápido, pero a fin de cuentas el ciclo de la vida fue lo que se llevo a la anciana Kaede, pero a su amiga Kagome, no tenía porque separarlos, pero tenían la esperanza de que algún día su amiga reapareciera.

Inuyasha callando el amargo secreto que Kaede le confeso, jamás les diría a sus amigos, era mejor que hicieran sus vidas felices sin decirles que no verían a su amiga más, al menos no en esa vida, pero algún día en el futuro, todos estarán juntos de nuevo, todos compartirán otras aventuras y al fin Inuyasha tendrá en sus brazos a su amada Kagome.

Pero faltaba mucho tiempo y la muerte de Kaede lo empezaba a hacer reflexionar, el tiempo compartido con sus amigos, lo animaba, pero al igual que Kaede, ellos morirían antes que él, por lo que pensativo se decía:

- Como se supone que voy a vivir sin ti, mi vida esta llena de soledad desde que desapareciste, me arde la cabeza al no encontrar una solución que me lleve hasta ti, se que la única que tengo, es esperar, pero esta espera me esta matando, pronto veré a nuestros amigos irse, no me quedara ni el consuelo de compartir con ellos tus recuerdos, pues también se irán, no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que ahora aprecio...

- Maldita sea la hora en que te conocí, por qué tuviste que entrar a mi vida si después tendrías que partir para no regresar, para que me hiciste sentir amistad por otros, por qué ahora tarde me di cuenta de mis errores, es mentira, no te maldigo a ti, sino a mi, por ser tan lento y no percatarme de las cosas a tiempo, lo que me duele es que no estés más a mi lado, soy un egoísta por pensar así, lo se bien, pero voy a vivir un infierno cuando ya ninguno de nuestros amigos estén, será mejor que me aleje de ellos, para después poder soportar un poco su falta.

- Los miro tratando de ser felices, el hentai de Miroku aun no le recuerda nada a Sango, seguro esta esperando la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo, se ve en el rostro de ella la felicidad que tanto le falto por sus padres y hermano, ahora lo ha encontrado, seguro serán felices todos, el pequeño Shipoo te extraña demasiado y se ha vuelto como otro hermano de Sango, no la deja ir sola a ningún lado, aunque a veces me molesta mucho, me hace mucho daño reprochándome el no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti antes, me dice que de haber sido más maduro, tal vez seguirías aquí, a lo que me pregunto, ¿Habrías elegido quedarte en Sengoku a tu mundo por mi y los demás?

- Ahora veo al lobo rabioso, Ayame esta con él, siento una tremenda envidia, ella lo ama tanto, pero por como la trata, se deja ver que aun te extraña, me da rabia saber que él también sufre por tu ausencia, aunque no se que preferir, que estés lejos de él o que estés conmigo y que ese apestoso te este molestando con sus tonterías, le deseo mucha suerte a Ayame, espero que algún día conquiste a ese inmundo animal, pese a todo tampoco lo odio y menos por salvarte más de una vez la vida a mi amada Kagome.

Miro de nuevo a sus amigos, tomo aire y camino hacia ellos, ya había tomado una decisión, aunque esta fuera dura, era lo mejor que podía hacer, esto sería duro para todos, pero trataría de ir separándose poco a poco de ellos, era mejor así, continuaría su camino solo, en la espera del futuro, en la espera de su Kagome.

- Pasa algo Inuyasha

- Sí, tengo que hablar de algo... que puede no ser muy grato para ustedes - le responde a Sango.

- No me digas que piensas empezar con lamentaciones por tus errores - dice Shipoo.

- Puede ser muy posible, este perro al fin lo aceptara

Tanto Shippo como Kouga querían molestar a Inuyasha, pero este sorprendentemente no les respondió nada, por lo que todos empezaron a preocuparse, Inuyasha jamás había tenido tanta paciencia con ninguno de los dos.

- Es tan grave lo que sucede - cuestiona Miroku.

- Acaso es por Kagome - Ayame casi esta segura de eso.

- No es por Kagome, tampoco es tan grave Miroku

- Maldito perro, ya habla - le grita ya arto a Inuyasha.

- Eh decidió que desde este momento, me separare del grupo - contesta ignorando a Kouga.

Todos: ¿Qué cosa?

- Era de esperarse, no puedes soportar que sea mejor que tu

Todos entendieron perfectamente que esto no era una ofensa de Kouga, sino a su manera le preguntaba el porque de su decisión, retándolo a hacer que se quedara, pero Inuyasha nuevamente se inmuto ante los comentarios y esto empezó a preocuparlos más.

- Si es por algo que te haya dicho, perdóname pero extraño mucho a Kagome, por favor, no te vayas tu también

- No se trata de eso Shipoo - trata de consolarlo Inuyasha.

- Entonces de que se trata, pensé que esperaríamos juntos para cuando Kagome regresara

- Lo se, pero necesito estar solo - le contesta a Sango.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo será eso? - dice Miroku ya imaginando sus intenciones.

Nuevamente ese silencio que ya estaba poniendo a todos aun más en tensión, pareciera egoísta de parte de Inuyasha que recientemente estuviesen lidiando con la reciente muerte de Kaede, pero aunque él podía ser a veces desconsiderado, no llegaría a tal extremo, entonces de verdad tenia que tener un motivo realmente fuerte para su decisión.

- Por el momento no puedo decirles, pero tampoco me alejare del todo, por el momento vendré en algunas ocasiones, hasta que... quiera estar realmente solo.

- ¿Y Kagome?

- Sango, Ella,... para cuando ella regrese, les aseguro que estaré con ustedes, se los prometo.

- Pero no quiero que te vayas Inuyasha

- Jamás pensé decir esto, pero también te extrañare Shipoo al igual que a todos

- Hablas como si no fueras a volver - comenta triste Sango

- No pensaras huir y llevarte a Kagome

- No creo que sea eso Kouga, por como habla, no parece ser eso - dice un poco dolida Ayame.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero si necesitas tiempo amigo, tendremos que respetar lo que decides

Miroku le cerro a todos la boca a cualquier comentario, pues tenía mucha razón, aunque ninguno quisiera que se fuera así, tendrían que aceptar las cosas, además daba la esperanza de volver y aun más con la llegada de Kagome. Esa noche todos durmieron un tanto incómodos, Inuyasha compartía esos últimos momentos con sus amigos, pero al amanecer, antes de que ellos despertaran, se fue.

Ya lejos de el campamento, miro para atrás, apretando los puños rogaba que entendieran que el motivo que lo impulsaba a dejarlos, era muy fuerte, no lo sabrían, pero era una culpa, era una carga y miedo, cosas que tendría que aprender a lidiar nuevamente solo, para poder asimilar y madurar, para prepararse para cuando realmente viera a Kagome, aun teniendo que pasar los siglos, no importaba, él esperaría paciente por ella, por vivir de nuevo con ella y todos sus amigos, ahora era tiempo de madurar y de ayudar al prójimo que tanto le molestaba y que tanto sus amigos le inculcaron a hacer, todo esto lo ayudaría, dio un pequeño suspiro y cerro los ojos dando el frente y caminando lentamente, otra etapa en su vida estaba por empezar.

Continuara ...


	6. Cap 3: Desesperacion

**Cap 3 Desesperación** **"El día que deje de ser Hanyou"**

- ¡Inuyasha!- grito Kagome a una sombra que apareció en un instante en la copa de un árbol y él grito su nombre -¡Kagome!- y brinco al lugar, pero Kikyo lanzo un conjuro al pozo para sellarlo, pensando que si ese era el pensamiento de ella, entonces estaría compartiendo el mismo destino de ella, ambas se quedarían sin él.

Inuyasha se lleno de ira al darse cuenta que ya no podía atravesar el pozo, era cierto que guardaba muchos sentimientos por Kikyo, pero eso no le daba derecho a lastimar a sus amigos, lo que ocasionó que valorara realmente sus sentimientos, esa mujer no era quién se suponía, no debería dañar a la gente, pero entonces ella no fue honesta, no se merecía que alguna vez la amara y que ahora aun le guardara respeto al sentimiento del pasado, tanto sacrifico para no empañar su imagen, sacrifico amar a Kagome y en pago ella se comporta así?... sería mejor no haberse sacrificado, pues su dulce y enojona Kagome al menos no lo hubiese hecho. Al despertar de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que tenía a Kikyo sujetándola de los hombros, enterrándole sus garras, viéndola como si la quisiera matar.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo te atreviste Kikyo? ¿Por qué?....

Kikyo: Si ella no se atreve a enfrentar su realidad no tiene caso que sigua aquí.

Inuyasha: ¿Acaso tú lo haces?

Esas palabras la dejaron pensando un momento, en ese instante empezó a hacer algunas reflexiones que prefirió no pensar en ese momento, pues era algo más lo que tenía pensado.

Kikyo: Lo mismo te pregunto, no estas conforme ni con lo que eres.

Inuyasha: Eso es algo de lo que no puedes reprocharme pues ni tú me aceptaste así.

Eso era cierto, pese a todo, tenía razón, si otro de los motivos por los cuales detestaba a Kagome, fue que nunca intento persuadirlo como ella, de cambiar a ser un ser humano, por lo contrario lo apoyo, mientras que Kikyo simplemente lo quería cambiar para su beneficio propio.

Kikyo: Tienes razón, exactamente por eso pienso cumplir tu deseo.

Inuyasha pensó si eso ahora realmente importaba, su cabeza se lleno de pensamientos preguntándose si en realidad valdría la pena, ahora que Kagome ya no estaba, sus amigos morirían, el se quedaría solo, puesto que ya no volvería a hablar con Kikyo, definitivamente empezaba a reconsiderar la idea de ser un Youkai.

Cuando el comenzó a pensar, se distrajo, lo que causo que la sacerdotiza sacara el Shikon no Tama y empezara a hacer un conjuro, cuando él la volvió a mirar lo único que pudo decir fue - ¡Tu tienes el Shikon no Tama! - antes de que un rayo rosa lo penetrara y cambiara sus facciones, su pensamiento lo aterrorizo recordando el no querer perder el control como antes, no quería matar seres humanos, ya no podía hacer nada, se resigno cerrando los ojos. Pero algo paso, nada había cambiado, él seguía teniendo control sobre sus actos y pensamientos.

Kikyo: No te preocupes, sabía que no querrías que el Youkai controlara tu razón, toda la energía negativa la expulse antes de cumplir tu deseo.

Inuyasha: ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera me preguntaste si aun quería ser esto.

Kikyo: Acaso ya te arrepentiste, tu mismo esperaste esto demasiado tiempo.

Inuyasha: Ya me colmaste, ya te metiste demasiado en nuestras vidas, no te importo más que todo lo que te pudiese ocasionar algún provecho.

Kikyo: ¿De qué estas hablando?, sabes que eso no es cierto.

Inuyasha: Entonces por qué interfieres en la vida de nosotros, no tenías derecho, ya me cansaste, ya no tengo más intenciones de volverte a ver.

Kikyo: ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Inuyasha: Feh, ¿Acaso tu lo hacías?, no eres quien conocí, ni siquiera si eras en realidad como te mostrabas antes o si eres la que hoy vi, lo único cierto es que si de verdad me amaras, me respetarías tal como lo hizo Kagome, ella sabía lo que sentía por ti y respeto eso, jamás intento persuadirme de cambiar, mucho menos mis deseos de ser un Youkai, tan sólo me pidió dejarla estar a mi lado, aunque le doliera verme contigo. ¡Maldición que si fui ciego!, habría sido mejor darnos la oportunidad, pero no, todo lo hice por ti, pero ahora descubro que a quien realmente ame, fue a una sombra inexistente, un vil y vano recuerdo que ya no vale más recordar, debí aceptar que en este presente amo a Kagome........ de ti mi querida Kikyo...... no quiero volver a saber más.

Dicho esto ultimo, brinco rápidamente entre los árboles, no se molesto en voltear para ver a una sorprendida Miko que caía en sus piernas al suelo, derramando muchas lagrimas, el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes, a la lejanía se escuchaban ya unos truenos, seguramente no tardaría en llover. No podía creer que un corazón muerto, pudiese sentir el dolor de una ruptura, peor que ser atravesado por una flecha, se quedo así sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la lluvia llego.

Mientras Inuyasha iba de árbol en árbol, pensaba en todo lo que perdió, su orgullo tonto, vio la verdad desde hace tanto y no la quería aceptar, ahora se arrepentía, que tarde era, ni las lagrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia lo detenían en su loco andar, en su mente apareció un enojado Shippo preguntándole enojado por Kagome, una Sango triste y preocupada, por no decir del libidinoso monje Miroku, tenían razón, hasta él mismo se auto culpaba, sin notarlo llego a una laguna cercana al pueblo de Kaede.

Se miro en el y se encontró más cambiado, aunque sus ojos eran los mismos, su rostro perdió un poco de color, unas franjas en sus mejillas aparecieron y sus facciones eran más afiladas, entonces cerrando los ojos se pregunto si de verdad quería eso, sintió la necesidad de ocultarlo y los abrió, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabello negro aunque sus facciones seguían siendo afinadas, ya no estaba más ese Youkai, sino un ser humano. Sonrió burlándose de si mismo, por olvidar que tenía esa habilidad ahora como Youkai, esconder su apariencia, pero pronto se le borro la sonrisa, se sintió cansado, subió a un árbol y pensó que después de la batalla y de tremendo enojo, pensó que era mejor volver intentar atravesar, pero lo haría por la mañana, quería recuperar fuerzas y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido.

* * *

**NOTA 4**: Les advertí que Kikyo haría más apariciones, pero como ven, esto esta sucediendo casi al tiempo que Kagome sufre y pierde la memoria, ya pronto entenderán el porque de tanto enredijo el cual me parece a algunos los hace sufrir y a otros los mantiene en suspenso jejejeje, sigan leyendo las choco aventuras de mi mente en esta su historia jajajajaja, nos vemos y gracias por sus comentarios.

Por cierto, ya empiezan a salir las Sagas de esta historia, empezando con la Saga de Sango y Miroku, por favor léanla pues es parte de este fic. Dentro de poco estaranLa Sagade Inuyasha, El Diario de Kagome y La Saga de Ayame y Kouga, todas son parte de este Fic.


	7. La Saga de Sango y Miroku 1 Parte

**Saga de Sango y Miroku **

**1 Parte "Los nuevos exterminadores"**

Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que Kagome esta en el futuro, las cosas en la época de Sengoku aparentemente se podría decir que eran tranquilas, pero eso era una mera falsedad, pues tras la muerte de Naraku, los moustros salieron de sus escondites para hacer de las suyas.

Afortunadamente para la gente de las aldeas, un nuevo grupo de exterminadores apareció, los mismos que antes se dedicaban a cazar a Naraku ahora eran quienes se encargaban de eliminar aquellos demonios que atentaran contra la vida de la gente, Sango era quien lideraba a estos exterminadores junto a Kohaku.

Flash Back

Sango había recibido una noticia que nunca creyó que existiera, Kohaku no estaba muerto, tras la muerte de Naraku, fue encontrado agonizante cerca de la batalla, al parecer la joya nunca fue envuelta en un aura oscura dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que lo sano, aunque al sacarle la Kakera no Tama con tanto salvajismo, lo lastimo mucho, pero no tanto como para morir, gracias a los cuidados de su hermana y Kaede, el niño al fin estaba sano, por supuesto ya había asimilado la muerte de su padre y la gente de su aldea, tal vez no del todo bien, pero al menos ya no se torturaba tanto y el consuelo de su hermana lo ayudaba mucho.

Termina Flash Back

A pesar de todo, Miroku seguía ayudándola, aunque ya sin poder usar su Kazana, seguía usando sus poderes espirituales y pergaminos, aunque más que nada el motivo por el que seguía junto a ella, la amaba y no quería que le pasara nada, aunque no dejaba su mal habito de estar de pervertido, pero en fin, aunque no era el único que seguía con ellos, Shipoo todo este tiempo seguía triste pero juro que jamás dejaría que otros pequeños como él quedaran huérfanos, Ayame del clan de los hombres lobo, para vengar la muerte de su familia quien sucumbiera en la montaña tratando de proteger sus tierras y a su familia, Kouga la seguía, aunque no de muy buena gana, pues su misión era protegerla pues ella quedaría de jefa del su manada y por otros motivos más, pero lo que más le molestaba, era que Inuyasha iba con ellos, su razón era la misma de todos, exterminar a la mayoría de bestias malignas que asecharan a los humanos, para evitar futuras fusiones como la de Naraku, pero su motivo más profundo, era tratar de sanar su corazón, sabía que estando solo sería peor, así que sin decir nada, ni admitir nada, prefirió hacerlo. El grupo no sólo se conformaba por ellos, más bien eran los lideres, pues Sango se había encargado de reunir cierta cantidad de gente para ayudarla en su labor, o tal vez, más que nada, entrenar gente de cada aldea para que aprendieran a defenderlas ellos mismos.

Así paso un tiempo en el cual Sango era realmente feliz por tener a Kohaku con ella, recordaba con alegría el momento que él se recupero de su herida y le confeso a su hermana el momento que recupero su memoria y como después de dejarse de culpar decidió terminar con la vida de Naraku, matando a Akago, pero desgraciadamente Naraku se dio cuenta e hizo que Hakudoushi le arrancara el Kakera de su espalda. Ya todo eso estaba en el olvido era tiempo de empezar una nueva vida, cosa que la aterraba en cierto modo.

Flash Back

- Sango, cuando todo esto termine, quieres ser mi compañera para toda la vida.

- ... - Sango lo mira con cierta incredulidad.

- Entiendo, disculpa, no quise molestarte.

Miroku se levanta de el lugar que ocupaba junto a Sango mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que...

- ¡ACEPTO, Yo acepto Houshi-Sama

Los dos se abrazan fuerte mientras Sango no para de llorar en sus brazos, aunque estaba feliz, a pesar de estar dando un espectáculo a los incrédulos de Inuyasha y Shippo, aunque Kagome estaba 100 segura de que cumpliría su promesa, algo los inquietaba y con razón.

- Entiende que esto será hasta después de destruir a Naraku, cuando termine la maldición de la Kazaana.

- No importa, esperare.

- Pero no importa que sigua con mis mañas.

- No... a que se refiere... ¿Pretende seguir acosando mujeres?

- ... - Miroku comienza a sudar.

- H.. O.. U.. S.. H.. I.. - S.. A.. M.. A..!

Termina Flash Back

Sabía que en cualquier momento Miroku le preguntaría, ella quería esperar un poco más por su manita hentai con las demás mujeres, si había cambiado, aunque no tanto o tal vez intentaba dejar sus manías, auque no tenía muchas semanas que estaba dejando de hacerlo y esto le daba muy mala espina a Sango, por su lado Kohaku era el hermanito protector, notaba sus intenciones, contadas veces lo vio abrazando a su hermana e intentando propasarse (ejemplo: la primera vez que Naraku se hizo pasar por muerto cuando quería absorber a la princesa Kaguya; en esa ocasión no le importo a Miroku que Kohaku estuviera presente cuando le puso su manota hentai en el trasero de Sango), su hermana a medias le contó la promesa del monje y este se dijo a si mismo - no dejare que toque de nuevo a mi hermana, así lo presionare para que formalice con ella... también intentare que no toque a otras mujeres... - era gracioso que su hermano la defendiera así.

Los días pasaban y gracias a sus esfuerzos estaban terminando con una buena parte de los Youkais, Hanyous y demás que intentaran matar, comerse y más cosas malvadas a los humanos. Inuyasha se sentía aun sumido en su dolor, así que decidió hacerse a un lado del grupo, sabiendo que ya no era tan necesario, estaba indeciso en que hacer en su futuro, pues tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar. Por su parte Ayame y Kouga también se separarían del grupo, pues tenían que restablecer la manada. Les dolió mucho la separación de estos tres compañeros, pues después de lo sucedido con Kagome, fue una manera de soportar su ausencia, pero ahora tenían que empezar una vida sin todos ellos, pues dudaban volver a compartir tanto tiempo con ellos.

Tras la muerte de Kaede - babaa, Shipoo pidió quedarse junto a ellos, ya la paz era más normal, Sango decidió que debían regresar a la aldea de exterminadores, tanto ella como Kohaku pertenecían allí.

- Sango, ¿Cuando volverá Miroku? - pregunta un mononoke cabizbajo

- Pues la verdad, dijo que tardaría lo menos posible.

- ¿Nee - Chan pero no dijo algo más? - dice Kohaku con la intención de molestar a su hermana

- Creo que dijo que estuviera preparada para su propuesta - contesta Shipoo siguiéndole la broma

Sango se pone roja como tomate

- De que propuesta habla Nee - Chan.

Al parecer tanto Shippo como Kohaku sabían de que se trataba, pero tenían curiosidad de saber que haría Sango y eso los hizo actuar como dos pequeños bribones.

- Yo... niños eso es cosa de grandes

- ¿No se tratara de la propuesta que te hizo aquella vez? - hace memoria Shipoo

- Te refieres a cuando le dijo que se casarían si derrotaban a Naraku

- Sí Kohaku, a esa me refiero, ¿verdad que es esa Sango?

- Brrr... ¡Ahora verán par de graciosos!

Sin perder tiempo Kohaku y Shipoo salen disparados tratando de no ser alcanzados por una sonrojada y medio molesta Sango, antes que los agarrara con su Hirahikotsu, los niños no paraban de reír y ella, pues a fin de cuentas también estaba disfrutando de esto, la felicidad al fin había entrado en su vida después de mucho tiempo, ahora procuraba que así fuera, tal vez no por siempre, pero el mayor tiempo posible al lado de sus seres queridos y pronto de su futuro esposo.

Continuara...


	8. Cap 4: El chico de mis sueños

**A todos les dedico este Fic, deseandoles una hermosa y Feliz Navidad, en especial se lo dedico a mi novio Cali, pues en estas fechas estaremos cumpliendo los 2 años de novios y deseo que este sea parte del regalo de estas hermosas fechas, que se la pasen bien acompañados de todos sus seres queridos y Felicidades!!!!!**

* * *

**Cap 4 El chico de mis sueños "Primera Parte"**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido, Kagome con su normal alegría compartiendo buenos momentos con sus amigas, siguiendo eludiendo inconscientemente a Houjou aunque al no recordar su pasado, aunque a veces ella mostraba cierto interés en él, se acercaba navidad, las vacaciones pronto llegarían, en casa de los Higurashi ya todo estaba en calma.

Houjou, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi planearon pasar la navidad en casa de la familia Higurashi diciendo que esto tal vez la ayudaría a quitar la presión de la cabeza de Kagome, tal vez así recuperaría su memoria, aunque ese no era el motivo, desde hacia mucho tiempo que ellas deseaban ver a Houjou con Kagome, tal vez se animarían esta vez a decirse algo, mientras que Houyou oliéndose las intenciones de sus compañeras, ni se molesto, era su gran oportunidad.

Las clases estaban terminando, Kagome constantemente salía con su grupo de amigas, aunque jamás se percato que todo este tiempo estaba siendo observada, al fin llego la navidad, fue realmente hermoso para ella que sus amigos la acompañaran, su madre realizo una cena deliciosa, su abuelo contando como siempre sus extraños cuentos, aunque entre ellos menciono más de una vez el cuento de una misteriosa perla que fue quien dio origen a los Higurashi, sus amigas preguntaban sobre eso pues siempre se dejaban llevar por cualquier cosa que pareciera interesante y el abuelo de Kagome, vaya que si sabía decir cosas que daban curiosidad.

Abuelo: Así es niñas, la verdad nuestros antepasados lucharon por proteger a la Shikon no Tama, esta era capaz de darle poder a cualquiera, claro que mucha gente mala trato de apoderarse de ella, así que allí fue donde nosotros hicimos la gran aparición, se designaron guardianes para esta perla y fueron nuestros antepasados, así que como verán, nosotros guardamos mucho poder espiritual

Eri: En serio señor, parece un relató interesante aunque no creo que tengan tales poderes

Yuka: Creo que hay cosas que no encajan, por ejemplo si eso fuera verdad Kagome tendría que ser una Miko

Abuelo: Bueno chicas eso es cierto, pero mi nieta no es fácil de convencer

Ayumi: Pero seria adorable que Kagome fuese una gran Miko no creen, tiene un porte que desconcertaría a cualquiera, se ve demasiado inocente para eso

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Houjou: Lo que quiere decir, es que nadie lo creería porque te vez muy tierna

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi (Pensando): ¡Eso es Houjou! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Seguro que eso es un hermoso comienzo!

La madre de Kagome en ese momento interrumpe para invitarlos a pasar a la mesa para cenar (será que tienen cierto parecido Kagome y su madre, siempre tan oportunas), el grupo de amigos se resigno a pasar por alto lo que podría ser una declaración, en fin ahora no sólo con el abuelo, también la madre y hermano de Kagome, no podrían hacer más intentos, pero eso no fue motivo para no pasársela bien con los cuentos del abuelo, las travesuras del hermano de Kagome y las bromas que se hacían entre ellos, fue una hermosa navidad para recordar.

Esa noche como otras, alguien observaba todo lo que ocurría desde la parte alta de un árbol cercano a la ventana de Kagome, con su gran percepción auditiva alcanzo a oír ciertas cosas que lo pusieron molesto, pero unas horas más tarde soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver a ese grupito marcharse, después Kagome entro en su habitación, ya sin intención de cambiarse pues estaba muy cansada y no tardo en dormirse sin percatarse de una mirada tierna que dentro de si misma, se llenaba de nostalgia.

Al día siguiente Kagome no sentía deseos de estar con sus amigas, no porque la molestaran con sus clásicos comentarios del buen partido que era Houjou, creía que tenía suficiente lo de la noche anterior, estaba caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un hermoso parque donde se deleito mirando la vegetación que pese al frió aun crecía, sin saber porque sintió algo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, una ráfaga no muy fría se llevo algunas hojas de los árboles, sus cabellos se desacomodaron y mientras los bajaba para tener la visión libre, pudo descubrir alguien parado frente a ella, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría sin poder ocultar el carmesí de sus mejillas.

Kagome: Ho..l...a...

- Que tal, me da gusto encontrarte

¿En serio?

- Sí, tenía que entregarte esto....

Kagome: Pero.... yo no te conozco

Una sonrisa salio del rostro del jovencito que se aproximo a ella y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla mientras sus manos tomaron las de ella levantándolas y poniendo en ellas un pequeño paquete. Kagome estaba tan nerviosa sin comprender lo que le estaba pasando, no se podía quejar, aunque sabía que no estaba eso bien, algo en su interior le decía que no desconfiara y decidió no molestarse y aceptar el presente.

Kagome: Muchas gracias ¿Pero por qué te tomas la molestia?

- Es algo que con el tiempo sabrás, por el momento tal vez esto te ayude a recuperarte

Kagome: ¿Acaso me conoces? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo mal?

- No te preocupes, tómalo con calma, ya veras que pronto lo sabrás

Kagome baja la mirada para abrir la cajita que le entregara antes el chico, cual sería la sorpresa que lo que se encontraba allí no era cualquier presente que normalmente se daría por estas fechas, se sintió desconcertada, pero prefirió preguntar y no quedarse con la duda, cuando levanto la mirada, ese chico tan extraño ya se había ido, volvió a mirar la caja pensando las cosas, era irónico que le regalaran una Shikon no Tama si en su templo su familia las vendía pero lo más raro era la punta de flecha que se encontraba allí, después comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar a su extraño amigo el cual no apareció, se retiro del lugar pensando que tal vez eso tendría alguna conexión con su pasado.

Cuando al fin llego el nuevo año, no paso mucho tiempo antes de empezar su nuevo ciclo escolar donde llegaron nuevos alumnos, para Kagome fue divertido ver más caras amistosas en su salón, era algo extraño que tantas personas nuevas entraran al curso más avanzado, lo gracioso fue que sólo fue en su aula, los demás pertenecían al nuevo ingreso del primer ciclo escolar; en total eran 4 personas, 2 mujeres y 2 hombres.

Paso el mes tranquilo, ya se acercaba la fecha del festival por la fecha del amor y la amistad, Kagome quien por cierto ya había empezado a hacer amistad con algunos de los nuevos alumnos se llevo la sorpresa de que uno de ellos parecía estar muy interesado en ella, cosa que a su amigo Houjou no le hizo nada de gracia.

Kouga: ¡Higurashi!, puedes venir un momento

Kagome: Claro... ¿Pasa algo?

Kouga: Veras, quería que me acompañes a cenar este 14 después del festival

Kagome: Déjame pensarlo, es que Houjou quiere salir conmigo

Flash Back

Houjou: Higurashi, veras......... sucede que.......

Kagome: Te veo algo extraño, ¿Acaso te pasa algo?

Houjou: No, no es me siento mal ni nada parecido

Kagome: Entonces... qué pasa

Houjou: Sucede que me..... gustaría invitarte a cenar después del festival... qué me dices

Kagome: Me encantaría acompañarte, pero antes tengo que ver si no tengo pendientes en casa, te lo diré ese día, de acuerdo

Houjou: Esta bien, espero que aceptes...

Termina el Flash Back

Kouga: Ese día te decidirás con quien salir, entonces yo también esperare tu respuesta

Kagome: Nos vemos más tarde entonces

Termino la hora de descanso, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi estaban tan intrigadas por lo que ambos chicos habían hablado con ella, afortunadamente para Kagome tenían que entrar a clases y no tendría que dar explicaciones hasta la salida, con una esperanza que estaba por demás decir que no tendría caso tenerla de que ellas no la interrogaran. Llego la hora de la salida, dichosamente para Kagome la maestra necesitaba algunos ayudantes para ciertas cosas del festival, Kagome ya tenía su parte, pero sus amigas se quedaron con la maestra todas llenas de curiosidad. Como sabía que Houjou o Kouga se ofrecerían a llevarla se apresuro para despistarles, quería regresar sola a casa, ya encaminada su mente vagaba con pensamientos confusos sobre sus sentimientos, nuevamente por su descuido se fue a impactar contra una persona y que persona.... era nuevamente el mismo joven que la otra ocasión.

Continuara....

* * *

NOTA 5: No necesito decirles quien ha sido el extraño chico que ah mostrado tanto interese en Kagome, pero no es solo esta sorpresa, muy pronto ella conocerá ¿nuevos? amigos que la llenaran de mucha alegría en el futuro. Alterno a este cap, esta ya al fin la Saga de Inuyasha,y el Diario de Kagome, espero que lo puedan leer para darle más sentido a este fic. Espero que dejen Review y Feliz Navidad!!


	9. El Diario de Kagome 1 Parte

**El Diario de Kagome**

**Primera Parte: Después de la Tormenta en mi Cabeza**

"Entre las sombras de mis recuerdos y el dolor que me causan, lo único que me queda es recurrir a mi pasado gracias a mi fiel amigo, aquel que ha guardado todos mis secretos y me revelara todo lo que antes fue olvidado"

- Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al querer encontrar una solución a mi perdida de memoria, sigo sin entender porque es tan doloroso cuando trato de recordarlo, espero que al menos leyendo lo que escribí, no suceda lo mismo ahora empezare a leer...

07 / 08 / 04

Estoy feliz, han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que regrese, tanto que las emociones sentidas no podía trasmitirlas y contártelas, afortunadamente la Shikon no Tama a pesar de ser reunida, fue destruida por el mismo Naraku, a pesar de haberla infectado y Kikyo hizo su aparición y aparentemente se autodestruyo junto a Naraku para poder purificarlo, aunque no creí que alguno de los dos muriera, tenia el pensamiento firme de que los volveríamos a ver.

Este tiempo que eh convivido con mis amigos, ah resultado bastante emocionante, no puedo olvidar el día que el Houshi - Sama le pidió matrimonio a Sango, bueno no tanto como pedírselo, pero fue una propuesta, seguro que ahora Sango esta doblemente con ganas de derrotar a Naraku, tampoco el día que mis amigas, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi conocieron a Inuyasha, fue una suerte que él no dijera nada cuando ellas le preguntaron si era mi novio, claro que antes de eso quería medio matarlo con puros osuwari por destruir mi bicicleta, pero el que se portara bien con mis amigas y tras el comentario que ellas me hicieron de él, pues me calmaron, de la que se salvo.

Tengo más cosas que contar, pero por el momento creo que es mejor dejar de hacerlo, mañana tengo examen, tengo que estudiar aprovechando que Inuyasha no esta aquí para fastidiarme... uy creo que hable muy pronto, seguro que quien esta sentado en la rama del árbol frente a mi ventana, es él, quién más. Mañana después del examen regresare a Sengoku.

18 / 09 / 04

Nuevos problemas nos aquejan, la aparición de Goryoumaru - Sama, su supuesta muerte como la de Kagura y hace poco pasamos por momentos tan terribles que pensé que sería nuestro fin, no me gusta verlo transformándose en un Youkai, ese día pensando que derrotaríamos a Naraku, caímos en su trampa, era una cueva donde entro y lo seguimos, pero no era eso, era una terrible criatura gigante, que nos quería digerir, Inuyasha no podía sacarnos y mi grañidísima mente pensó que si le incrustábamos kakeras como hizo Bankotsu a su ..., Tetsusaiga ganaría poder para salir de ese lugar lleno de gases y ácido, desgraciadamente olvide los efectos de la Shikon no Tama sobre todos los seres de sangre Youkai y a pesar de que Inuyasha no lo era por completo lo afecto y sentí un tremendo dolor al verlo así, tal vez más que el que sentí en mis pies cuando me los queme con el ácido, logre purificarlo para que usara la espada, afortunadamente salimos bien librados, y aunque muchos días mis pies estuvieron lastimados, me alegre de ver a Inuyasha tan preocupado por mi, puedo decir que no me importa el dolor mientras en sus ojos veo que guarda un sentimiento por mi, me pregunto hasta que momento será qué su corazón este seguro de ella o yo.

25 / 10 / 04

No entiendo porque las cosas tienen que ser así, hace poco regrese, pero no porque quisiera, la maldita de Kikyo me tiro dentro del pozo y después lo selló, no pude regresar, antes podría pensar que fueron los momentos más significativos de mi vida, puesto que pudimos reunir la Shikon no Tama y derrotado a Naraku, pero después cuando descansábamos sentí el llamado de Kikyo y tontamente fui, me hizo preguntas que francamente me habría encantado responderle, pero por respeto a Inuyasha no lo hice, pero ella... no le importaron mis razones y me tiro al pozo, desde entonces me siento tan triste, no me dan ganas de nada, mis amigas no pueden animarme, a tal grado que a Houjou casi le insulto cuando me quiso dar sus regalos. Últimamente eh escrito tonterías en distintos papeles, es una carta que quisiera darle a Inuyasha, pero no creo que la reciba, igual tal vez hoy la termine.

- Que error el mío el creer que podría recordarlo, no entiendo porque a pesar de estar escritas las palabras, las primeras líneas entre las leo pero después se comienza a doler la cabeza, no puedo continuar leyendo, pero que extraño es, ahora al intentar tan sólo mirarlas, siento que dejan de tener forma y por lo tanto, no tienen sentido, que es lo que me niega recordar, acaso fue tan traumático... Será mejor que comience a escribir a partir de este momento y tratar de ir recordando poco a poco.

(Deja una hoja en blanco y comienza a escribir, con la esperanza que con el tiempo pueda leer todo lo que había escrito antes)

02 / 12 / 04

Hace poco deje de luchar por recordar mi pasado, no porque no quiera recordarlo o al menos conciente eso deseo, pues al parecer mi inconsciente no coopera, desde hace algunos días intento recoger un papel que esta en mi escritorio, quiero abrirlo, pero no se porque no puedo ni tocarlo, me sucede lo mismo que cuando intento recordar, estoy segura que es una parte importante de mi pasado.

Ayer volví a encontrarme con ese chico, no se porque desde el primer momento que lo vi, me latió el corazón tan extrañamente, creo que me recuerda algo, por cierto que lo conocí el día que supuestamente perdí la memoria, fue extraño, aunque realmente es muy guapo, los ojos dorados que no saco de mi mente, que tonta, creo que me estoy enamorando de él y ni siquiera se su nombre.

15 / 01 /05

Han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que escribí, por cierto, discúlpame diario mío, te deje un buen tiempo, seguro querías descansar y yo también jejejeje, la Navidad trascurrió tranquila, aunque no había visto al chico de los ojos dorados hasta el 26 de Diciembre cuando me dio un presente y se fue, tal como lo hace siempre, no dura mucho antes de desaparecer, es una cajita que dentro guarda un collar con una perla rosa, muy parecida a la Shikon no Tama de los cuentos de mi abuelito, además de una punta de flecha, es el regalo más extraño que me han dado, por otro lado me la pase bien con Eri, Yuka, Ayumi y Houjou quienes compartieron parte del fin de año conmigo, me da un poco de risa que ellas insisten con emparejarme con Houjou – Kun.

Hace no mucho entraron alumnos nuevos a la escuela, realmente me siento algo confundida, pues Houjou parece estar interesado en mi, no puedo negar que no me desagradan sus regalos, pero siento que no debo dejarme llevar, aunque allí es donde entra mi confusión, aquel chico de los ojos dorados del que aun no se su nombre, como puede confundirme si aun no lo conozco y como si eso fuera poco, uno de los alumnos nuevos continuamente me pide salir, bueno, ya veré que haré.

12 / 02 / 05

Dentro de poco será 14 de Febrero, han pasado cosas realmente extrañas, primero Houjou esta empeñado en que el día del festival nos veamos por la noche para ir a cenar, pero no fue el único que me lo pidió, Kouga también lo hizo, es algo persistente y creo que el uno y el otro están compitiendo, al menos eso dan a ver (y eso dicen mis amigas).

Me siento feliz pues hoy lo encontré y me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirme, me desconcertó pero acepte, dijo que vendría el 14 de Febrero, por eso estoy tan ansiosa que llegue ese día, pero antes que desapareciera me atreví a preguntarle su nombre y al fin me dijo, antes se lo escuche a mi madre, pero se me hizo mucha coincidencia que fuera el mismo nombre, pero no es la persona que dice ella y cuando mi madre me dijo ese nombre me dolió la cabeza, pero al escucharlo de él, sólo sentí mariposas en el estomago, su nombre es Inuyasha y creo que es **el chico de mis sueños.**


	10. Cap 5: El chico de mis sueños 2

**Cap 5 El chico de mis sueños "Segunda Parte"**

Kagome¡Lo siento! No puedo creer que de nuevo pasara...

Jajajaja, no te preocupes lo despistada parece que nunca se te quitara

Kagome: No estas molesto

No, no pongas esa cara

Kagome: Bien, gracias... por cierto gracias por el regalo de la otra vez

No es nada... ¿Kagome podría pedirte un favor?

Kagome: Por supuesto, dime

Veras, creo que es tiempo de que hablemos de algunas cosas que son importantes para ti

Kagome: En este momento estoy algo ocupada, tengo que hacer mil cosas en casa, disculpa

Entonces lo dejaremos para otro momento

Kagome: Muy bien, cuando estaría bien

¿Mañana?

Kagome¡Hay! Lo había olvidado, estamos en fechas de festival y tengo que quedarme en la escuela a ayudar

¿Cuándo es el festival?

Kagome: El día 14, no falta mucho

Ahora entiendo, ese día... (Pensó) como les gusta a los humanos celebrar ese día

Kagome¿Quieres que nos veamos ese día?

Ah... ah... Si, no estaría mal, puedes en la tarde

Kagome: Depende a que hora termine el festival¿Si gustas puedes ir y terminando hablamos?

Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos ese día

Kagome: Te daré la dirección de mi escuela

No te preocupes, ya se donde estudias

Kagome¿Cómo sabes? Acaso me espías...

Feh.. No, para nada, tu uniforme.. Si por tu uniforme ya se de que escuela eres

Kagome: Jajaja, perdón por mi comentario.

Entonces nos vemos

Kagome: Espera por favor, me hablas con tanta familiaridad y gracias a mis amigas sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo¿Cual es tu nombre?

Yo...

Kagome¿Me lo dirás?

Inuyasha... ese es mi nombre

Kagome: Mucho gusto Inuyasha n.n

Inuyasha: Ya es algo tarde para eso ¿No, nos vemos después...

El muchacho camino rápido, iba sonrojado pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al parecer todo ese tiempo valió la espera que antes tanto lo hizo sufrir, pero ahora todo mejoraría, al fin las cosas cambiarían. Por su parte Kagome no sabía como reaccionar, pero después de todo, que más daba, estaba de lo más contenta, al fin conoció, aunque en su desconcierto había olvidado algo muy importante, que sus amigos ya la habían invitado a salir, que gran error, aunque no quisiera herir lo sentimientos de lo dos jóvenes, sin querer lo haría, era tarde para cancelar la cita con Inuyasha, ella lo acepto inconscientemente y no le quedaba más que decirles a sus amigos.

Entre medio molestos aceptaron las disculpas de su amiga, supuestamente ella dijo que ese chico era un amigo de hace muchos años y que no quería que se fuera sin despedirse, sin imaginar que en parte tenía razón, Kouga se mostró bastante molesto, internamente no sabía el motivo, pero algo le decía que eso no era bueno, por su parte Houjou acostumbrado a estas reacciones le pidió que al menos se diera un espacio donde pudieran platicar de no ser ese día, aunque fuera otro, pero que salieran a lo que ella gustosamente acepto.

Kagome moría de la emoción, al fin llego el día y para su suerte les pidieron ir de ropa informal para que se arreglaran lo mejor posible, y Kagome no fue la excepción, no sabía exactamente que sucedería pero algo en su corazón le decía que quería llegar a algo más, mientras su mente pensaba - Estas loca, apenas lo conoces como para sentir eso - pero ella no era de las chicas que se dejaban llevar completamente por su corazón o mente, así que decidió esperar, la vida le estaba dando muchas sorpresas y no se negaría a aceptar una tan bella como el amor. Ya en la escuela miraba su reloj a cada rato, de ratos iba a la entrada de la escuela, ya algo resignada pensó que no llegaría el joven, para colmo sus amigos no paraban de ir a verla (con la curiosidad de conocer al supuesto amigo que era más importante que ellos), y en una de esas, ella ya molesta por la insistencia se escondió tras un árbol frondoso que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del instituto.

Kagome: No entiendo porque me molesta tanto que me plantara, apenas lo conozco u-u

Inuyasha: Yo no te plante, sólo no quería ver a los fastidiosos de tus compañeros

Kagome miro hacia la puerta buscando a Inuyasha, no lo encontró, dio vuelta hacia donde se encontraban más árboles y después a los pasillos que llevaban a la parte del campo deportivo donde se realizaba el festival pero nada, desde donde se encontraba no veía a nadie, pero que era su imaginación cuando escucho una risa y estaba por buscar su procedencia cuando alguien descendió del árbol y quedo frente a ella.

Kagome¿Pero qué?

Inuyasha: Lo siento, hace no mucho llegue, me dirigía a hablarte pero llegaron tus amigos, me retire un momento y cuando quise acercarme paso lo mismo, así que vine aquí con la esperanza que volvieras.

Kagome: Pensé que me dejabas plantada¿Por qué no me hablaste aunque estuvieran ellos?

Inuyasha¿Crees que nos iban a dejar platicar a solas?

Kagome iba a responder algo, pero de repente a su mente llegaron explicaciones un tanto fantasiosas del porque de las palabras de Inuyasha¿Acaso se le declararía, pero una leve risita la saco de sus pensamientos.

Kagome: De qué te ríes

Inuyasha: De la cara que pusiste¿Qué estas pensando eh?

Kagome: En nada... - Se pone roja como tomate - Bien de qué querías que habláramos

Inuyasha: Kagome veras... recuerdas que en Navidad antes después de darte un regalo y te desee que con eso te mejoraras, tú me preguntaste si ya te conocía por mi comentario, pues sí, yo te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, nosotros... nosotros compartimos mucho juntos, después nos separaron y cuando te encontré ya habías perdido la memoria.

Kagome¿Es en serio eso que me dices! Se puede saber... ¿Cuál era nuestra relación?

Inuyasha: Siempre hemos sido amigos

Kagome sin saber por qué, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, ni ella misma se lo explicaba, no entendían porque esa palabra le había causado dolor, por un momento sintió en su cabeza pasar imágenes borrosas, le dio un leve dolor y cuando volvió de su pensamiento a la realidad se percato del calor que la envolvía, así como un suave respirar cerca de su nuca, pasando por sus negros cabellos, cerro los ojos un instantes ya que esa sensación le decía que su cuerpo ya la había experimentado otras veces, aun corrían por sus mejillas algunas lagrimas, no sabía ya si eran de dolor o de alegría, era extraño como experimentaba tan rápido todo esto, y al fin se animo a volver a sus cabales dándose cuenta que Inuyasha la tenía abrazada, en ese instante dejo de llorar sorprendida y él al darse cuenta, siguió abrazándola, pero comenzó a susurrar algo casi inaudible, hasta que subió su vos.

Inuyasha: Discúlpame, te prometo que todo cambiara

Kagome: No entiendo... discúlpame tu a mi, no se que me paso

Inuyasha: Tengo el presentimiento que no tardaras en recordar todo, pero antes de que suceda, quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo eh esperado para volver a verte, yo lo quise así por ti

Kagome dio un leve gemido, producto de un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, seguía sin entender, pero seguramente lo que estaba por recordar es demasiado importante, eso le provoco miedo, pues Inuyasha al parecer significaba mucho para ella y tal vez esa "separación" que él menciono provoco su perdida de memoria, entonces inconscientemente se abrazo fuerte a él temblando un poco a lo que Inuyasha la sujeto más fuerte, pero de momento una de sus manos subió hasta la cabeza de Kagome y ella levanto su mirada, se encontró con unos ojos ámbar mirándola fijamente llenos de ¿Amor, el rostro del muchacho estaba levemente sonrojado, aunque el de ella lo estaba aun más, ambos se empezaron a dejar llevar por el momento y al rozar apenas sus labios se sintieron en el cielo, sus corazones no paraban de latir y sin mencionar la gran felicidad que sentían, pero en ese preciso momento los oportunos amigos de Kagome llegaron.

Kouga¡Deja a Kagome!

En ese momento Inuyasha soltó a Kagome para mirar a los intrusos que los habían interrumpido.

Inuyasha: Y tu quién eres para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer... (Se da cuenta del parecido a su ex-enemigo de amores)

Kagome: Por favor no discutan, mira Kouga, lo que sucede es que él... antes de que yo perdiera la memoria, nosotros éramos amigos y..

Kouga: Él te intentaba besar¿Acaso eso es de amigos, se estaba aprovechando de tu perdida de memoria Kagome, no lo ves..

Inuyasha¡Yo nunca haría tal cosa, Kagome es muy importante para mi

Kouga: Si tanto te importa ¿Por qué la dejaste sola tanto tiempo cuando perdió la memoria?

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Inuyasha haciéndole recordar aquellos momentos donde encaro a sus amigos sintiendo que la culpa le atravesaba el corazón.

* * *

NOTA 6: Para los que me preguntaban cuando sacaría las Sagas, aquí las tienen, les recomiendo que las lean antes de continuar con este fic, para que no vayan a perderse de algunas circunstancias que afectaran el presente de Kagome. Ya no se enojen por complicarles tanto la vida, es más divertido así o no, sigan escribiendo sus opiniones y mil gracias por las ya dadas n.n

BrujitaKagome

Kagome

aiglechrysaetha

ady

Ghia-Hikari

Kagome-cuttie

Okane-Tsuki

aiglechrysaetha

Sobrino


	11. La Saga de Ayame y Kouga 1 Parte

**Saga de Ayame y Kouga **

**Primera Parte**

Aquella mañana que Ayame decidiera partir, se propuso no llorar, pues no estaba segura si Kouga la seguiría y de hacerlo aun tendría la incertidumbre si era por el clan de los hombres lobo o por ella, eso le dolía, pero no había marcha atrás, así recordaba esos días, cuando al fin él vino por cualquiera que fuese su motivo.

Así llevaban casi un año compartiendo peleas contra toda clase de seres que los amenazaran, Kouga por su lado trataba de cumplir con la promesa hecha a Kagome, el no matar seres humanos, no era fácil pues la manada que vivió al lado de la familia de Ayame estaban acostumbrados a comer humanos.

Para desgracia de Ayame, la explicación de Kouga más que sonarle razonable, le llenaba su corazón de celos, por tanto, la hacia llevarle la contra, pero internamente sabía que el chico tenía razón, por lo que poco a poco fue cediendo. Aunque eso no era lo único que la molestaba, pues muchas noches Kouga regresaba al lugar donde compartieron con aquellos guerreros humanos y un mitad demonio su lucha contra Naraku.

No podía evitar sentir desesperación, rabia al no verla más, Kagome fue un elemento muy importante en su vida, por lo que poco a poco iba deprimiéndose, no se resignaba a no verla, deseaba que de alguna manera el perro tonto encontrara la forma de traerla de vuelta, pero no era así, él mismo vio la cara de frustración de Inuyasha, esa noche que él partió, se percato que Inuyasha no era del todo honesto, que seguramente ocultaba una verdad que les dolería, así que poco a poco fue tomando en cuenta la propuesta de Ayame de ir a reconstruir su tribu.

Esa mañana Ayame lo vio regresar, tan cabizbajo como otras ocasiones, no deseaba decirle más, pero ya estaba harta de tener que esperarlo, de tener que amarlo oprimiendo su corazón para que no estallara de dolor, era tan fuerte el amor que le tenía al chico y este sin percatarse en lo más mínimo, tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos, tanto tiempo que se ha dedicado a animarlo, a ser su amiga, a ser tantas cosas, que ya era suficiente.

- Ya estoy harta de ti

- Qué dices Ayame

- Que estoy cansada, mira nada más, así nunca llegaras a nada

- A que te refieres

- No vas a traerla de vuelta yendo a buscarla

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa

- Claro que me importa, me importa porque te engañas solo

- Yo no me estoy engañando

- Que no puedes ver o te haces el ciego

- Deja de probar mi paciencia Ayame

- No la estoy probando, se conciente, ella esta enamorada de Inuyasha

- Qué quieres conseguir con eso, ese estupido perro no la hará más feliz que yo

- Eso es lo que tu dices, pero es una total mentira y bien lo sabes, ellos se aman

- Tal vez algún día cambie de opinión Kagome

- Y te quedaras esperando toda la vida Kouga, aunque ella regresara a este tiempo, buscaría a Inuyasha y siempre será así

- Ya no quiero discutir eso contigo, no lo entenderías

- Entiendo mejor de lo que crees, exactamente porque me pasa lo mismo que a ti

- De que hablas

- Yo he sido una tonta al esperar por ti, a que abras los ojos y veas a quien si te ama y quien te puede dar todo eso que estas buscando en una fantasía, pero ya me canse, yo si tengo un limite y no pienso seguir llorando por ti o esperando que algún día me veas y me ames, ya no Kouga, si tu quieres sufrir, sigue así como vas, pero yo ya no.

- Ayame, lo siento

La chica ya no lo quiso escuchar, mejor se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr dejando tras de si, un montón de hojas para perder su rastro, quería estar sola, pero más razón no podía tener, así que prefirió no imaginar algún futuro, sino consolar su corazón, empezar por olvidar y borrar toda huella que la lastimara, así que en los siguientes días, cumplió su amenaza, se fue alejando de Kouga, ella haciendo todas aquellas cosas que le correspondían en su tribu, siempre ocupando su mente en cosas productivas.

Kouga por su lado al fin empezaba a ver todo lo valioso que es Ayame, al alejarse de él, se pudo percatar de todo aquello que la chica hizo para ayudarlo a salir adelante en su tristeza, de verdad lo amaba, aguantando y callando tanto tiempo todos esos sentimientos que la mataban. No deseo comparar, pero tenía razón, así como Inuyasha daría todo por Kagome, así mismo lo haría ella, exactamente como Ayame lo hacía también con él, pero él no le correspondía, se pregunto si aun podría sentir algo más por esta chica.

- Kouga…. Kouga… hemos descubierto que el rió de la parte más alta de aquella montaña, esta repleta de peces

- Ginta tiene razón Kouga, al parecer están llegando aun más, no se que sucede pero seria buena idea llevar a más hombres para sacar la mayor cantidad de peces

- Hakkaku, Ginta, hasta que se les ocurre algo bueno, vayan a la cueva a pedir refuerzos

- Si

- Seria buena idea adelantarme, tengo hambre y de paso puedo darme un baño

Al llegar al rió ve de lejos a Ayame jugando con unos niños, esa sonrisa que dejaba nacer desde sus labios, tan radiante al trasmitir mucho cariño a los pequeños, lo enternecieron, ellos jugaban en la orilla del rió y chapoteaban el agua, por lo que muchas gotas iban saltando al aire, mientras tanto se levantaba un pequeño arco iris, lo cual trajo a su mente el día que le prometió a la chica, casarse con ella, sabía bien que se lo había prometido, pero pasaron dos cosas después de eso, la ilusión con la señorita Kagome y la obligación de vengar a sus compañeros tras ser muertos por Naraku, aunque la intento alejar muchas veces para que no corriera peligro, ella siempre se mantuvo allí.

Un joven se acerco a la muchacha, la cual se alegro mucho al verlo, se veían platicando tan amenamente que de pronto cinto algo en el pecho, acaso serian celos, pero no estaba del todo seguro, así que siguió observando hasta que le llego el olor de sus compañeros, trato de que no se dieran cuenta a donde miraba, pero sus fieles compañeros Ginta y Hakkaku entre sus tonterías distrajeron a los otros hombres lobo para que no lo notaran, aunque ellos si lo llegaron a ver.

- Oye Kouga, no había querido decirte nada, pero Goshi esta pretendiendo a la señorita - - - Ayame

- Eso me tiene que importar a mí Hakkaku

- No lo se, pero es que… no se como decirlo, dilo tu Ginta

- Kouga nosotros hemos notado como la miras últimamente

- Y eso que

- La señora… Kagome no creo que vuelva

**GOLPE**

- Qué dices estupido

- Hakkaku no quiso molestarte, pero sabes que ella te miraba más como amigo

- Si, así es y además, siempre la trataste bien y ella prefería a aquel tipo

- Me siento realmente muy molesto… quienes se creen para hablarme así

- No queremos verte así de mal

- Siempre haz sido un buen líder y no te mereces estar así

- Ayame puede ser un tanto incomoda, pero es fuerte y buena contigo

- Cuando esta de buenas

- Ya lo se par de inútiles, pero eso es cosa que no pretendo hablar con ustedes

- Muy bien Kouga, nos vamos para no molestarte más, vamos Ginta

Muchas horas pensó en todo aquello que le dijeran sus amigos, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, tenían razón, así que dejando a un lado su orgullo, fue tratando de acercarse a la chica poco a poco, pero ella no le prestaba casi atención y ya lo estaba hartando su actitud, pero llego un momento en el que tampoco pudo contener ya su inconformidad al verlo con ese tal Goshi. Esa tarde el amigo de la chica salio de caza, por lo que vio su oportunidad para hablar con ella.

- Mira Ayame quiero hablar contigo en serio

- No veo para que tengamos que hablar

- Que sientes por Goshi

- Ese no es asunto tuyo

- Te iras con él entonces

- Que necio, te lo repito, eso no te importa

- Claro que me importa

- Así y por qué

- Acaso tiene que haber algún motivo

- Si de lo contrario no veo porque interfieres

- … Me cuesta trabajo Ayame

- No entiendo

- Este tiempo… desde que dejaste de estar a mi lado… no es lo mismo

- A qué quieres llegar

- Qué me gustaría intentarlo otra vez

- Ya te explique, a mi no me basta con sólo ser tu apoyo porque no te veo como a los demás

- Así me sigues viendo

- … Se supone que no debía decirlo… tal vez

- Y si yo también hablara de lo mismo

- ¿Qué, es broma verdad

- No, deseas ser mi mujer Ayame

La muchacha abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, sus oídos dudaban en captar el significado de esas palabras, cuantas veces espero escucharlo decir eso, ahora ni se lo creía, mientras que él chico entendió que ella no dejaba de quererlo y por eso su estado de sorpresa, así que no espero más para tomarle sus manos y posarlas en su pecho mientas Ayame sentía estar en un sueño. Después le besa sus manos como antes lo hiciera con Kagome, para ahora verla a ella como lo que realmente es, una persona hermosa y enamorada, dispuesta a entregarle su vida, pero ahora si sería correspondida. Lentamente bajo a su rostro para darle un pequeño beso, a lo que hizo que ella soltara sus manos y lo abrazara del cuello.

- Que sientes por Goshi

- Él es un buen amigo

- No son algo más

- No, simplemente me dio ánimos y yo a él le estoy ayudando con una chica de la manada

- Entonces él tampoco esta interesado en ti

- Sólo somos amigos

- Bien, porque desde ahora serás mi mujer y no deseo que ande…. - Lo interrumpe con un beso.

- No me des ordenes Kouga, ya sabes lo que siento por ti, así que no empieces

- Esta bien, pero no intentes pasarte de lista

- Te amo Kouga

El chico prefirió responder con un beso, pues aun sentía que era muy pronto para decir las mismas palabras que ella, aunque con su cariño no tardo en hacerlo decírselas, así paso el tiempo y Kouga fue descubriendo lo maravillosa que es Ayame, por lo que en ningún momento se arrepintió de su decisión, hicieron una familia y vivieron felices.

500 Años en el futuro:

- Ayame, hija se te va ha hacer tarde para la escuela

- No tengo ganas de ir mamá, no conozco a nadie

- Lógico, pero tu sabrás hacer amigos, eres muy simpática e independiente, no necesitas estar rodeada de gente para moverte

- Si, pero no se mamá, desde que llegamos, tengo un presentimiento

- Anda hija, mejor vete que llegaras tarde, seguro que esta por pasarte algo muy diferente, por eso estas así

- Gracias mamá, nos vemos en la tarde

Llegando a la escuela, después de que localiza su salón, al dirigirse a el se topa de frente con un muchacho, el cual se enoja bastante pues sin querer le tiro sus libros, ella apenada le ayuda a recogerlos, él después de notar que es una mujer, trata de comportarse y hacer gala de su caballerosidad.

- Disculpa lo de hace rato, me enojo fácil cuando voy de prisa, cual es tu nombre

- Me llamo Ayame me acaban de transferir a esta escuela y perdón por hacerte enojar

- Yo soy Kouga, también acabo de ser transferido, parece que estaremos en el mismo salón dice esto al ver la nota de la chica, la cual dice el salón en el que estarán.


	12. La Saga de Sango y Miroku 2 Parte

**Saga de Sango y Miroku**

**Segunda Parte: Un nuevo amanecer**

Pasando varios meses una feliz pareja paseaba por la aldea de exterminadores con un bebe en brazos, estaban realmente alegres de al fin ser padres, Miroku estaba aun más feliz por recordar que podría tener un hijo al cual no tendría que heredarle su maldición así como que tampoco él moriría dejando a un bebe y una esposa solas. Por su parte Sango estaba satisfecha con los cambios de Miroku, dejo de ser un pervertido o al menos con las demás mujeres, con ella en publico se limitaba a abrazarla y darle besos tiernos, pero estando a solas, ya era otro cuento.

- Recuerdas cuanto tiempo me hiciste esperar Miroku

- Lo lamento, pero francamente me sentía un poco inseguro sin el Kazana

- Si lo se, pero no era necesario que estuvieras tanto tiempo solo para entrenar

- Si estaba cerca de ti mi querida Sango, no habría podido concentrarme para nada jejejeje

- Miroku, no cambias verdad, aun así te extrañe muchísimo esa temporada

Miroku recuerda el día que se fue, francamente no le hacía gracia dejarla, mucho menos tras la partida de sus amigos, pero si algo era cierto, sus ganas de protegerla, por lo que debía subir su nivel de espiritualidad para llevar a cabo su trabajo como monje, al tiempo de ir quitándose la inseguridad de no portar su Kazana. Muchas noches pensó en ella y sorprendentemente de una manera pura, pues su entrenamiento no le permitía pensar de modo diferente, estaba cambiando tanto por ella, pero no se dio por vencido hasta alcanzar la meta que se había propuesto, ni por lo mucho que la extrañara, ni por sus manías que terminara abandonando.

- Pero después de todo ese tiempo, te vengaste haciéndote del rogar unos meses más, yo deseaba casarme de inmediato

- Lo se, pero estaba demasiado enojada por el tiempo que te fuiste sin recibir noticias tuyas, realmente pensé que estabas haciendo otr……

- Jajajaja vaya, vaya, la dulce Sango estaba celosa

- No es gracioso Miroku, tu tienes la culpa….. - Un dulce beso robado callan las palabras de la chica, eso no evita que siga preguntando, pero eso si, sin estar más celosa.

- Te dije que cambiaria, durante ese tiempo mate 2 pájaros de un tiro

- Se más claro

- El tiempo que estuve entrenando, me dedique meramente a eso, mis ratos de descanso los enfocaba sólo en ti, no prestaba atención a ninguna otra mujer, aunque debo confesarte que al principio si me costo trabajo

- No se si tomarlo como un halago, al menos me reconforta que tus sentimientos por ti, fueron muchísimo más fuertes

- Eso no cambiara amada mía, así pasen el tiempo, te juro que ya no me separare de ti, ni mis sentimientos ni nada, si es posible, te amare por la eternidad

- Me… me… - sonrojada - A veces eres tan sorprendente

- Siempre lo soy amada mía

- Si es cierta tu promesa, desearía que si Dios nos vuelve a poner en este mundo, nos deje encontrarnos y volver a estar juntos por este sentimiento

- Eso es lo que más deseo preciosa

- Estoy feliz de estar contigo Miroku

Así se quedaron contemplando el atardecer, junto a su pequeño que tanto los llenaba de felicidad, aunque por dentro no estaba del toda completa, pues les hacían falta sus amigos. Ya por la noche, sentados para cenar estaban Shipoo y Kohaku entreteniendo al pequeño Zentaro. Así su vida se fue en cariño, luchas contra los demonios y alguna que otra discusión, pero su vida fue feliz a lado de sus seres queridos. En cuanto a Shipoo se la vivió como el hermano mayor de los hijos de Sango y Miroku, dándole menos tiempo a entristecerse y Kohaku al fin se convirtió en el mejor exterminador además de un buen esposo de una linda chica llamada Rin.

500 Años en el futuro:

Llevaba ya un buen rato hablando por teléfono con aquel chico que tanto la había pretendido, pero aun tenía sus dudas, no deseaba entablar una relación con él pues tenía ciertas mañas y ella desde niña ya estaba acostumbrada a ser su mejor amiga, aunque de un tiempo en adelante él comenzara también a decirle cosas bonitas y tratar de conquistarla, ella siempre manteniendo su distancia, aplicándole castigos cada vez que intentaba de agarrarla de algún lugar muy intimo.

- Miroku no seas necio, sólo es un cambio de escuela, que más da

- Pero siempre hemos estado juntos, la verdad no deseo que te cambien de escuela

- Lo se pero mis padres han visto que en esta otra escuela tienen materias extracurriculares que me ayudaran más para la carrera que deseo estudiar

- Si te entiendo, pero me niego rotundamente a separarme así de ti

- Jajajaja y que piensas hacer, convencer a mis padres que no me cambien de escuela

- No, dudo mucho que acepten mi propuesta, será mejor cambiarme contigo

- Pero que dices, no seas loco

- No creas que eres la única con buenas notas que pueden ser aceptadas en otra escuela

- Estas encaprichado

- Claro que no, sólo quiero estar junto a ti y…

- No empieces Miroku que yo…

- Papá! Dile a mi hermana que ya deje el teléfono, lo quiero ocupar y nada más esta peleando con su novio Miroku

- Qué dices Kohaku, ven para acá… nos vemos Miroku, tengo que ajusticiarme a alguien aquí

- Dile que gracias por el apoyo de mi parte, nos vemos querida Sangito

- No le sigas la corriente, nos vemos…

Después de un mes terminaron los papeleos de ambos chicos y por petición del muchacho quedaron en el mismo salón, esa tarde se presentaron con sus nuevos compañeros, curiosamente no eran los únicos nuevos, pues otra pareja acababa de entrar. Por ser nuevos les costaba entrar en los círculos de amistades ya formados, por lo que decidieron hacer primero amistad con los también recién llegados a la hora del almuerzo.

- Hola, veo que también entraron hoy, yo soy Sango y él es Miroku

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ayame y recién acabo de conocer a Kouga

- Nos tropezamos en la mañana al entrar al salón, es curioso

- Yo conozco a Sango desde hace mucho, así que no puede dejar que viniera sola a esta escuela

- Entonces son novios

- No Ayame, él es un amigo de la infancia

- Eso porque ella no quiere

- Miroku basta…

Así comienzan una nueva discusión frente a sus nuevos compañeros, en las primeras semanas que se tratan, llegan a hacer una buena amistad, más Ayame comienza a fijarse mucho en Kouga, que hasta siempre fue muy atento con ella, eso hasta que vio a otra compañera del salón, Kagome Higurashi una chica algo tímida, por lo menos en esa temporada, pues habían rumores que un chico la abandono y su actual estado era por eso.

Finalmente Ayame y Sango se hicieron excelentes amigas y confidentes, Ayame le pudo sacar la verdad a Sango de sus sentimientos por Miroku, el chico le pidió de favor que la ayudara a que aceptara ser su novia, por otro lado Sango también sabía los secretos de Ayame, la cual le termino confesando un amor no correspondido de parte de Kouga, que sin saber como, se vio perdidamente enamorada.

- No deseo estar en el festival Sango

- Por qué Ayame, acaso pasa algo que no sepa

- Hoy es 14 de Febrero, Kouga esta necio en declarársele a Kagome y seguramente al final del día me quedare sola

- No te preocupes, por lo que me he enterado Kagome parece que esta interesada en alguien más y Miroku y yo te estaremos acompañando, no te quedaras sola

- Eso crees, me he enterado que tal vez hoy alguien se te declare

- No empieces

- Ok, esta bien, pero dime, de donde sacas que Kagome esta interesada en alguien más

- Ayumi me lo dijo, esta preocupada por ti y me comento que vio a Kagome platicando con un chico y sobre todo, que se veía muy interesada en él

- No deseo decir que eso me hace feliz, porque se que lastimara a Kouga, pero es que… no entiendo ni como llegue a enamorarme tanto de él

- Así es el amor Ayame, al principio estaba tan pegado a ti que seguro en algún momento tiene que darse cuenta de lo que sientes y tal vez te corresponda

- Me encantaría hacerme ilusiones pero… prefiero no… mira, viene Miroku

- Hola chicas, el festival parece que estará divertido

Pasaron un rato agradable platicando, tratando de ignorar a Kouga que a cada rato espiaba a Kagome, más tarde Miroku le pide a Ayame que lo deje hablar con Sango, pues ellos habían preparado un plan para hacer caer a su amiga, dado que ya era más que obvio que los dos deseaban ser novios.

- Qué tanto platicaban ustedes Miroku

- Es un secreto, pero la verdad es que quería estar a solas contigo mi querida Sango

- Se puede saber para qué

- Veras, no encuentro mejor momento para pedirte que me tomes en serio, me gustaría que fueras mi novia

- Pero Miroku, es que yo…

- Vamos, acéptame, tu haz visto que he cambiado y lo he hecho por ti

- Bueno yo… Miroku yo te… - escuchan un grito que los interrumpe y ambos voltean.

- Ayame, que sucede

- Miroku, Sango, ayúdenme, Kouga quiere golpear a un chico que esta con Kagome…


	13. Cap 6: Dolorosos Recuerdos

**Capitulo 6 "Dolorosos Recuerdos"**

Flash Back

Un muchacho abría sus ojos con mucho pesar, queriendo que lo sucedido fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que de un momento a otro despertaría, pero no fue así, dejo que el brillo del sol se encargara de terminar de despertarlo. Lentamente bajo del árbol donde había dormido, sus ropas ya estaban secas pero aun así sentía un peso, un gran peso en sus hombros y en su alma que era el causante de la tristeza que embargaría a todos sus amigos, incluyéndolo a él.

Atormentando su cabeza sin saber como empezaría a contar las cosas, no noto que su apariencia era el de un humano, además de que no noto cuando el pequeño Shippo se dirigía a él, seguido de su grupo de amigos, al notarlo y quedar de frente a ellos, les noto algo raro, tenían unas caras de sorpresa, al parecer estaban apunto de decirle algo hasta que lo vieron quedando en shock.

Pero que rayos te sucedió Inuyasha

De qué hablas Shippo

No finjas Inuyasha, tuvo esto algo que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Kagome

Que tonterías dices, eso es... - Pronto Inuyasha se percato de las palabras del monje Miroku¿como es qué lo sabían?

Eso es qué Inuyasha, primero Kaede nos informa de la desaparición de Kagome y ahora tu, mírate nada más.

Mirarme qué Sango - ella lo señala dándose cuenta que aun esta como humano - Esto... esta es una maldición de Kikyo, ella...

En ese momento es interrumpido por un iracundo Kouga, su mirada llena de odio apuntaba a Inuyasha, el cual apenas logro hacerse a un lado, pues estaba muy distraído buscando las palabras para contarles a sus amigos lo sucedido.

Maldita bestia, que hiciste con Kagome

Yo no le hice nada

Entonces por qué se fue a su época, la vieja dijo que ya no regresaría

Creo que no fue buena idea que le contara eso a Kouga, verdad mi querida Sango

Kouga, no... espera... - gritaba no muy lejos Ayame.

Tu no te metas, tengo que ajustar cuentas con esta bestia

Lobo rabioso, deja de estar diciendo disparates, no es buena idea que me hagas enfurecer

Crees que me da miedo, además tienes esa apariencia tan débil, que será mejor que acabe de una vez contigo

Sin decir más, comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer realmente le dolía que Kagome no fuera a regresar, por lo que Kouga quería sacar toda esa ira contenida contra Inuyasha, pues lo veía como el culpable. Inuyasha sólo se defendía, parecía concentrado en algo, pero nadie atinaba a entender todo lo que le sucedía, en otro tiempo con mucho gusto le abría dado el gusto de pelear hasta ver cual de los dos quedaba en pie, pero esa vez era diferente. Inuyasha levanto la mirada y todos apreciaron que unas rayas, muy parecidas a las de Shessomaru tiene en el rostro, estaban saliendo en el de Inuyasha, de momento tu cabello cambio a color plata al tiempo que sus garras y colmillos brillaban de modo amenazante, pero esta vez sucedió más allá de sólo su transformación a un Youkai, ahora las rayas en su rostro no se iban, sus eran de un leve tono rojo y su presencia se sentía demasiado fuerte. De un sólo golpe derribo a Kouga, sacándole el aire y no haciendo más, cosa que dejo confundidos a todos, pues llegaron a pensar que iba a matarlo, pero extrañamente, así como se transformo tan rápidamente, así volvió a su forma de hanyou y los miro, esperando que alguien dijera algo, más la única vos que se escuchaba, era una llorosa Ayame tratando de levantar a Kouga.

Inuyasha... pero que sucede contigo

Esto no puede ser, si tu hubieses usado la perla, entonces no serías un Youkai ahora

Todo se esta complicando, será mejor que nos des una explicación antes que las cosas empeoren

Shippo, Miroku, Sango, yo...

Tu qué Inuyasha, como explicas esto, tu jamás le hubieses causado tanto daño a Kouga de un sólo golpe

Ayame...

Inuyasha en otro momento, se hubiese ido sin dar explicaciones, pero esta vez era diferente, todo lo era, puesto que gracias a Kikyo las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza y el resultado era tanto dolor y confución, que ni en sus más remotos pensamientos en su vida, penso tener que tendría que quedarse y decir lo sucedido.

Vamos... mald.. ita... bestia! - todos miraron al dueño de esa vos, incluyendo Inuyasha, a pesar de apenas recuperar el aire, comenzaba a hablar - Déjate de estupideces y dinos que paso, sino quieres que te mate de una vez por todas - dicho esto, sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza, se abalanzo a Inuyasha, proporcionándole un agarre al cuello - habla ya bestia!

No Kouga, así no vas a conseguir más que te vuelva a herir

Mejor hazle caso a Ayame, ya no soy el de antes

Déjate de bobadas y habla

Lamento decirlo, pero apoyo a Kouga, es mejor que nos digas que sucede contigo

Dinos si tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Kagome - dijo Sango apoyando a Miroku.

De un manotazo se safo del agarre de Kouga mandándolo al suelo.

Kikyo le tendió una trampa a Kagome, después uso la perla conmigo

Y tu lo permitiste tonto

Cállate Shippo, no estoy de ánimos

Entonces explícanos bien - Sango ya estaba muy molesta por la arrogancia del chico

Anoche desperté... me sentía aun incrédulo ante la muerte de Naraku, por lo que cuando percibí el aroma de Kagome irse desvaneciendo de la aldea, trate de seguir su rastro

Entonces porque no evitaste que Kikyo... por cierto, que fue lo que le hizo esa mujer - si hubiese sido otra la situación, habrían reído de la ingenuidad de Shippo, pero ahora todos tenían la misma duda.

Sus serpientes caza almas me distrajeron, en ese momento me temí que algo sucedería entre ellas y me apresure, cuando llegué al pozo, alcance a ver a Kikyo empujando a Kagome dentro del pozo al tiempo de soltar un pergamino y al intentar ir por Kagome, el pozo no me dejo pasar

Fue esa muerta viviente la culpable de que mi Kagome ya no este aquí, maldita, la voy a matar

Por favor contrólate Kouga, estoy segura que Inuyasha aun no termina de decirnos si tuvo que ver con eso - dice muy adolorida Ayame, soportando sus celos y tratando de mitigar la ira de su amado Kouga.

Yo no tuve que ver con eso

¿No, pero tu deseabas la perla, no es así cara de perro

No tanto como para poner en riesgo la vida de Kagome

Entonces, explícate

Kikyo dijo tontas excusas cuando la trataba de hacer confesar lo que hizo, ella me distrajo en un segundo de mi enojo, para cuando me percate ya estaba usando el poder de la perla sobre mi, después de eso... le pedí que se fuera para más no volver

Todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa, en ningún momento se hubiesen imaginado que él hiciera semejante cosa.

Kikyo manipulo el deseo para que tuvieras control sobre ti... ahora que ya eres un ?

Así es Miroku

Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas por el momento, son demasiadas emociones para este día, además la anciana Kaede te esta esperando en la aldea

Es verdad, ella nos dijo que era urgente que fueras a verla

Entonces, porque no lo dijeron desde el principio

Porque nos indigno tu apariencia, llegamos a pensar que tenías que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Kagome

Gracias por confiar tanto en mi... feh...

Pues todo lo podemos esperar de un perro como tu

Ya cállate Kouga, no estas en condiciones de seguir peleando y menos por algo que ya quedo aclarado

A regañadientes, acepta las palabras de Ayame, aunque esto no le quitaba para nada las ganas de liquidar a la no muerta, la responsable de que su "mujer" ya no regresaría más a su lado. Por otra parte, cada uno iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, aunque todos con la esperanza de volver a ver a Kagome, aunque Inuyasha tenía un presentimiento no muy bueno, algo le daba mala espina, pues no había manera de que Kaede se enterara de lo sucedido sino hasta que él se lo comentara, por lo que sobre entendido tenía, que la misma Kikyo se lo contó, pero cual era el fin de ello, era lo que no le quedaba para nada claro y rogaba por pronto llegar a la aldea para poder hablar con ella.

Llegando a la aldea, el primero en entrar en la choza, fue Inuyasha seguido por los demás, Kaede no dijo mucho mientras ellos estuvieron presentes, por lo que les pidio que se retiraran. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, al fin empezó a hablar Kaede.

Inuyasha, no voy a justificar en nada la actitud de mi hermana, pero eso ya lo pago con tu indiferencia

A mi no me basta, eso no me va a devolver a Kagome, o si

No, pero al parecer la actitud de la señorita Kagome y tus palabras, la hicieron reflexionar

Entonces va a quitar el sello del pozo

No dije eso, en realidad desconozco el motivo de porque mi hermana decidió las cosas así antes de partir

De que diablos hablas, acaso se escapo para no afrontar su responsabilidad

Inuyasha, ella se arrepintió como ya te dije, pero también se fue para siempre, ella al fin ah dejado este mundo

Pero qué... y eso en que nos va a ayudar para recuperar a Kagome

Ella me hizo saber lo ocurrido y su incapacidad de deshacer ese conjuro

Eso tiene que ver con su dedición de irse

Exactamente, esa fue la causa, puso toda su fuerza espiritual

No comprendo, con que fin Kaede

Ella al no poder quitar el sello hizo un hechizo para que pudieran volver a encontrarse con Kagome

Cuando sucederá, habla ya

Ese es el problema Inuyasha... veras...

Fin del Flash Back

Pero ya todo eso estaba atrás, ahora estaba con ella, aunque algo sorprendido por los rostros que iban apareciendo que eran también parte de su antigua felicidad, en este momento no sabía como reaccionarían, todos volvían a su vida ya reencarnados y no lo recordaban.

Continuara...

* * *

Nota Autora: Una gran disculpa, ahora estoy trabajando y realmente ando corta de tiempo, además hace poco un virus me borro mis fic, por lo que tuve que volver a pensar en todo lo que ya había escrito, en fin, también estoy haciendo una página web de anime, la cual espero que visiten, la cual es si quieren aportar algo a la web, sera bien recibido además de que pondre sus datos n.n ... espero sigan dejandome sus opiniones y tratare de seguir actualizando mis demás fic. 


	14. La Saga de Ayame y Kouga 2 Parte

**Saga de Ayame y Kouga**

**Segunda Parte: Empieza la persecución**

Esa tarde después de conocerse y conocer a los otros dos alumnos nuevos, se la pasaron charlando, al parecer se llevaban bastante bien, pese su accidente al comenzar el día. Ayame sentía conocerlo ya de hace tiempo, al igual que a Sango y Miroku, pero prefirió no hacerse ideas locas.

Pasaron unas semanas tratando a todos sus compañeros, algunos eran muy fáciles de tratar, otros como esa chica tan seria y pérdida en si misma, de verdad que era todo un reto. Ayame sentía cierta incompatibilidad con esa chica, por alguna extraña razón, le incomodaba bastante el estar cerca de ella, por lo que en algunas ocasiones trato de entablar una platica, lo que la chica se mantenía reservada.

Por otro lado Kouga estaba más que indignado que esa muchacha no quisiera hacer amistad con él, por lo que cada vez fue más frecuente en estarle haciéndole platica hasta que la muchacha fue cediendo, aunque a los ojos de Ayame no fue tan buena idea. Pero el trato tan especial que le daba Kouga a Ayame no cambiaba, tanto que la mayoría de sus compañeros llegaron a pensar que serían pareja, pues el chico siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

Kouga estaba viviendo con sus tíos Hakkaku y Ginta, pese ser hermanos de su madre, se llevaban tan bien, que estos dejaban al joven tutearlos, incluso muchas veces se daban de coscorrones mutuamente. Ayame por su lado, estaba viviendo con su abuelo, pues después de entrar al colegio, su madre tuvo que partir por un par de meses acompañando su esposo, el cual se al ser un miembro importante de una compañía turística tendía a ausentarse muy seguido; Ayame siempre atenta y dispuesta a obedecer a sus mayores, tenía una relación maravillosa con su abuelo tanto que a veces más parecía que ella era quien debía cuidar de él.

Muchas tardes después de la escuela Kouga invitaba Ayame a pasear o a tomar helado, casi siempre haciendo las tareas juntos, aunque muchas otras veces peleaban, eran muy competitivos en los trabajos en equipo, pues siempre querían que sus ideas fueran las principales, todos decían que ellos son lideres natos y no estaban tan lejos de decir la verdad. Sus mismos familiares siempre los molestaban insinuándoles que llegarían a ser más que amigos, Ayame sólo sonreía y le seguía la broma a su abuelo, mientras Kouga se agarraba a coscorrones con sus tíos para que se callaran la bocota y Ayame, se aguantaba las carcajadas.

Todo iba bien hasta que cierto día Kagome llego de lo más alegre al salón, por lo que a todos les dio bastante gusto, después de enterarse Ayame, Kouga, Sango y Miroku del porque del estado de animo de su compañera, las chicas se sintieron un poco tristes, Miroku le dio vergüenza pues Sango le lanzo una indirecta sobre los hombres que dejan a las chicas cuando estas estás muy enamoradas y Kouga se intereso más en saber quien era realmente la muchacha.

- Vamos Kouga, seguro harán algo rico de comer hoy

- No, esta vez no te acompañare Ayame, quede con Kagome de ir por un helado

- Pero… esta bien Kouga, nos vemos mañana - le dice dándose la vuelta, sintiendo bastantes celos, pero trato de ser discreta y aguantarse, así lentamente se retiro.

- Kagome nos vamos

- No sabía que salías con Ayame

- No salimos, somos amigos, pero hoy quede primero de ir contigo

- Esta bien, si no hay problema

Caminaron muy despreocupadamente, mientras Kagome se reía de los chistes de Kouga, francamente era la primera vez desde hace mucho, que se empezaba a sentir tan cómoda, ni siquiera con sus amigas, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, algo en su interior le decía que esa sensación era muy conocida.

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello largo y negro, los seguía un poco a distancia, su cara denotaba disgusto, tal vez celos, pero tampoco se acercaba a la joven pareja, simplemente se limitaba a seguirlos y aparentemente a escucharlos. Kouga se percato de la mirada tan insistente del chico, pero al volverse, no se encontraba nadie.

Casi llegando a la fuente de sodas, le hizo el comentario a Kagome, la cual pensó que seguía en su plan de hacerla reír por lo que no le dio mayor importancia. Mientras Kouga prefirió seguirle el juego con tal de verla sonreír. Así minutos más tarde saboreaban unos helados.

- Eres muy diferente a lo que pensaba Kagome

- Como se supone que era

- No se… es que parecía que no deseabas que nadie te tratara

- Han sido diferentes cosas, antes de que ustedes llegaran estuve bien, pero… algo me ha estado incomodando y me confunde, por eso mi estado, pero ya vez que no era así como creías

- Eres muy especial, deseo seguir tratándote

- Gracias Kouga

Así fueron pasando algunos días donde Kouga no dejaba ratos libres sin pasar con Kagome, ella por un lado se sentía feliz, ya no tan agobiada por no poder recordar su pasado, pero no le quitaba del todo la duda de ese sentimiento de tristeza al ver aquel chico. Mientras tanto Ayame se iba sintiendo cada vez más triste al ver como Kouga se estaba alejando de ella, Kagome representaba un tremendo reto y eso a Kouga lo emocionaba tanto que se cegaba a los sentimientos de Ayame.

- Es que ya es insoportable, me siento demasiado celosa como para hablarle bien a Kagome

- Te entiendo Ayame, pero no debes tratarla mal

- Lo se, pero se me hace difícil mantener mi compostura Sango

- Los celos de las mujeres son de temerse

- Miroku, quien te ha dicho que te metas en la platica

- No nadie Sanguito, pero para serles franco, no he visto a Higurashi coquetearle a Kouga

- Eso dices tu porque quieres defenderla

- Sango, para ser sincera yo tampoco la veo coquetearle, pero acepta sus invitaciones y eso es lo que más me molesta

- En todo caso, abra que preguntarle a Higurashi las intenciones con Kouga, no crees Ayame

- Si Sango, pero tengo miedo a su respuesta

El joven Houjou entra corriendo emocionado, al parecer le toco ser portador de las noticias para su grupo. Después de hacer más de mil cosas para que sus compañeros le prestasen atención, al fin pudo comenzar a hablar.

- Compañeros, tenemos una enorme sorpresa, el director nos ha informado que dado la premura de las clases y por esto, no darle la bienvenida a todos los nuevos, va a juntar el festival del 14 de febrero con su recibimiento, por lo que se hará un baile más elegante que los años pasados, a nosotros nos corresponderá como siempre las actividades que nos asignen más adelante, con la diferencia que contrataran gente para que nos supla a la hora del baile, qué les parece.

Todos empezaron a vitorear tan buena noticia, realmente lo pasarían mejor que otros años. Después de eso comenzaron a comentar sobre a quien invitarían al baile, otros dijeron que sería mejor ir a cenar a algún otro lugar aprovechando que no estarían tan atados a sus labores hasta tarde, gracias al director. Kouga no perdió tiempo y empezó a indagar con sus compañeros como era antes el evento y sus diferencias con el de ahora, para así poder invitar a Kagome a algo especial.

- Te haz dado cuenta Miroku - decía una decepcionada Ayame - él quiere invitar a Kagome

- Si, eso escuche que les dijo a aquellos chicos

- Creo que es mayor motivo para que hables con Higurashi

- Creo que no me queda de otra

Camino con gran pesadez hasta Kagome, en los últimos días se había visto más alegre de lo acostumbrado, por una parte Ayame no quería creer que esto se debiere a la influencia de Kouga porque entonces la dañaría, pero tampoco se lo quería ceder, tomo aire y comenzó a hablarle.

- Higurashi, podemos hablar un momento

- Claro, que sucede

- Veras, me preguntaba si tienes planes para el 14 de febrero

- La verdad es que no, pero Houjou me acaba de invitar a salir por la noche

- Me parece bien, deberías de ir, seguro que ese chico te tiene alguna sorpresa - más dichosa no se podía sentir, pero ahora tenía que seguirle la plática un rato más

- Lo se, pero primero debo organizarme con mis deberes y luego decidiré, tal vez acepte y tu qué tienes planeado

- Deseo asistir al baile, espero que me inviten

- Seguro que no faltara quien lo haga... creo que es mejor que vayas a tu asiento, el profesor esta en la puerta

- Gracias por la platica Higurashi

- De nada, por favor dime Kagome

- Muy bien Kagome

Ayame se sentía extremadamente feliz, porque eso le daba oportunidad de salir ese día con su amado Kouga. Al terminar las clases todos en la escuela entre haciendo comentarios del tan esperado día, como otros comenzando a hacer sus invitaciones, aquel grupito de amigos le comentaban a Kouga de lo que se habían enterado.

- No te creo Miroku

- Pues di lo que quieras Kouga, al parecer ya la invitaron

- Es en serio, ella me lo dijo

- Ayame, no se si lo dices por hacerme repelar o por celos

- Celos yo, de qué

- De que ya no hemos salido últimamente y seguro te quieres desquitar

- Ya calma chicos, no hay porque pelear

- Dile eso a él Sango, piensa que le estoy mintiendo

- Kouga amigo, la señorita Kagome platico esta tarde con Ayame, seguro que se lo comento

- Y Kagome que tendría que platicarte a ti Ayame, apenas y se llevan

- Bueno es qué… tenía curiosidad de cómo se organizaban las fiestas y salio a colación

- Entonces no hay problema

- De que hablas Kouga

- Sango, parece que aun no me conoces, me encantan los retos y seguro aceptara salir conmigo

- Pero Kouga, no entiendes que va a salir con alguien más

- Si Ayame, pero eso no quiere decir que de aquí a ese día cambie de opinión

- Que obstinado eres Kouga

- Mira quien habla, acaso no te gusta ser a ti así Miroku

Y así se fue sin decir más, Ayame nuevamente se sentía triste, al parecer Kouga no la veía más que como una amiga, aunque al principio dio luz de otra cosa, pero que más importa, fuera como fuera no cambiaría la manera de pensar de Kouga, ahora no le quedaba más que esperar ese día y que un milagro ocurriera para que él se llegase a fijar en ella y pudieran pasar ese día juntos.

Al otro día Kouga desde que llego se dedico a esperar a Kagome en la entrada de la escuela, para que sus amigos no lo empezaran a molestar de nueva cuenta. No tardo mucho en aparecer y tampoco perdió tiempo, directamente después del saludo le pregunto sobre la fiesta. Ella se desconcertó al escuchar la invitación de su amigo, sobre todo porque Ayame aparentaba muy interesada en él, por lo que no acepto. Él siguió insistiendo y para tranquilizarlo le dijo que lo pensaría.

Pasando los días, más y más insistía Kouga de que aceptara, Ayame se había percatado de las largas que le daba Kagome, tal vez porque no le gustaba, porque le interesaba más Houjou o sabrá que motivo, lo que menos pensó, es que fuera por ella. Así llego el día del festival y Ayame se aparto un poco de Miroku y Sango para distraerse, pues el muchacho se le iba a declarar a su amiga.

No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando vio a Kouga gritándole a un chico que se encontraba con Kagome. Las amigas de ella lo intentaban calmar e incluso Houjou peleaba su derecho por salir con Kagome, todo se empezó a complicar al grado de casi agarrarse a golpes, por lo que le parecio mejor ir a buscar a sus amigos para ayudarla a detener a su impetuoso amado Kouga.

Por alguna extraña razón, tanto Kouga, como Ayame, Sango y Miroku sintieron conocer a ese joven al lado de Kagome, pero no tanto como su discusión, eso los lleno en cierto modo de nostalgia, aunque Kouga estaba más concentrado en pelear que en percatarse de ese extraño sentimiento. Ayame y Miroku reaccionaron primero y fueron a detener a Kouga tomándolo de los brazos, Sango se quedo dudando, como tratando de reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo.


	15. Cap 7: Confusiones

**Capitulo 7 "Confusiones"**

- Jamás la he dejado sola, siempre eh estado a su lado esperando que se recupere

- Acaso tu no eres el novio de Kagome - interrumpió Ayumi, quien no se pudo guardar el comentario y haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver

- Es cierto, aunque... te pintaste el cabello

- ¿Novio? - Kagome se desconcierta mucho con el comentario de su amiga - de qué están hablando

- Yuka no creo que sea él, este muchacho se ve demasiado diferente - dice Eri con cierta inseguridad e ignorando a su amiga

- Ese es el chico que tanto me mencionaron chicas

- Si Houjou, él es, estoy segura

- Será mejor que no lo asegures, mientras Kagome no diga que es verdad, debes alejarte de ella extraño

- No tengo porque hacerlo y menos obedecerte lobo sarnoso

- Pero... pero... - dice bajito, casi inaudible, esas palabras confunde más a Kagome y unas imágenes empiezan a aparecer en su mente, con ellas un dolor de cabeza que poco a poco se intensifica.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Kagome la hace sentir esa pelea tan conocida y tan lejana, pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por tres personas más, un chico toma a Kouga del hombro mientras una chica lo toma del brazo y una más se queda atrás.

- Ya te eh dicho que no tienes porque estar celándola así

- Cierto Kouga, posiblemente este muchacho tenga mucho que explicarle a la señorita Kagome

- No sean metiches Ayame y Miroku, déjenme que esto no les incumbe

- Miroku pero esa no es razón para que tu también te metas en sus problemas

- Escucha al monje, tu no tienes nada que ver entre Kagome y yo

Todos miran sorprendidos a Inuyasha, como es que él sabía que Miroku es un monje si ni siquiera se conocían.

- Miroku, conoces a este hombre

- No Sango, no tengo idea de cómo sabe de mi

- Así que haz estado espiando a los compañeros de Kagome perro

- Deja de llamarme así lobo rabioso, no eh espiado a nadie

- Entonces danos una explicación - dicen en unísono Eri, Ayumi y Yuka

- No tengo porque hacerlo, al menos no ahora, en este momento deseo terminar de platicar con Kagome

- Pues no te lo permitiré, no la dejare sola contigo perro

- Si lo que quieres es que te quite por la fuerza, lo haré con tal de hablar con ella

La cabeza estaba por explotarle a la pobre de Kagome, no podía ni interrumpir la discusión, sintió un mareo y unas ganas inmensas de volver el estomago y de alguna manera algo la impulso a dar unos pasos para atrás, entonces en un descuido de todos, se echo a correr, mientras los demás entrados en la discusión ni lo notaron. Paso por algunas calles hasta llegar cerca de un callejón donde en una de las esquinas se recargo para apaciguar su cansancio y dolor.

Un mal presentimiento se le metió al cuerpo de Inuyasha que no dejaba de discutir con sus antes compañeros de viaje, ya arto de todo eso, estaba por darles la espalda cuando Houjou empezó a preguntar por Kagome, todos se quedaron volteando a todas partes para ver donde estaba la muchacha, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi les dijeron que irían a buscarla al baño, mientas Ayame muerta de celos estaba reclamándole a Kouga, Miroku y Sango tratando de calmarla y por ultimo Houyou dando de vueltas por la salida y jardines de la escuela. Kouga aun intentaba alegarle a Inuyasha, pero este estaba tan concentrado olfateando que lo ignoro y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando de repente salio corriendo dando un salto que llego hasta el techo de una casa, dejando boquiabiertos a los cuatro muchachos aun presentes.

- Una muchachita tan linda no debería de estar en este lugar sola

- Algo le puede pasar a la señorita no crees amigo

- Ciertamente no es correcto que este sola, pero ya esta bien acompañada

Kagome llevo su vista a su izquierda, dentro del callejón salieron tres tipos con mala pinta, ella trato de atravesar a la otra calle pero los hombres la cogieron de sus brazos y la metieron en el callejón. Jalándole la ropa, diciendo cosas vulgares y tratando de tocarla, mientras ella les pegaba de patadas, cachetadas y cuanto podía, pero estos hombres no estaban haciéndole nada en serio, apenas jugaban mientras la asustaban y cuando de verdad la agarraron entre los tres, uno de ellos intento besarla cuando se escucho un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas acompañado de una nube de polvo ella ciega de miedo y su atormentante dolor de cabeza no paraban, echo a correr aprovechando la confusión.

- Mal nacidos, ahora les daré su merecido - rápidamente asesto unos golpes en sus estómagos y los mando volando contra la pared para luego percatarse que Kagome había corrido del lugar.

Una lluvia se dejo caer mientras Kagome seguía corriendo empapándose, escuchaba las bocinas de los autos sonar, en su vista borrosa alcanzaba a ver unas luces, gritos de algunas personas, pero ella no se detenía, cuando al fin escucho una bocina sonar más fuerte lo que la asusto he hizo caer, ella trato de levantarse pero resbalo, a causa del piso mojado y de su cansancio. La gente allí presente grito más duro al no poder hacer nada, un auto estaba por impactarla, ella a media avenida y sin poder moverse, Kagome empezó a desfallecer y cerro los ojos, después sólo calor y el aire chocando contra su cuerpo húmedo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Inuyasha que la estaba cargando amorosamente.

- No deberías correr de esa manera Kagome

- Que sucedió Inuyasha

- Estuviste a punto de ser atropellada

- Acaso tú me rescataste

- Por supuesto, siempre lo he hecho

Dicho esto, la chica se percata que van cayendo, por lo que mira al otro lado y ve que están aun lejos del piso, esto la aterroriza y hace que se abrase más de él. Inuyasha se percata de esto y tiernamente la abraza un poco más.

- No va pasar nada malo, todo estará bien

- Como puedes decir eso, vamos a morir

- No puedo creer que sigas tan ingenua como siempre

- De qué hablas - en ese momento se percata que Inuyasha esta de pie, por lo que mira y ve que esta parado en la entrada del templo Higurashi.

- Digo que no dejas de ser la Kagome de siempre - le dice mientras la baja y acaricia su rostro.

- Por cierto, como es que me rescataste y como es que llegamos a esa altura y… - en ese momento la risa de Inuyasha se hace presente, se le hace tan gracioso ver que la chica desconozca todo esto, pero es lógico, aun no recuerda nada.

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí¡Osuwari!

El chico se impacta contra el piso, pero no le da la menor importancia a tragar tierra, pero si a que ella dijera el conjuró, si se supone que había perdido la memoria. La chica se va para atrás de la risa, pero de momento calla preguntándose de donde saco esa palabra y como es que él se impacto contra el piso a causa de dicha palabra.

El muchacho se levanta y la mira como se toca la cabeza. Kagome en ese instante comienza a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza y a causa de ello grita al tiempo de irse desmayando. Inuyasha la alcanza a atrapar en sus brazos, cuando una familia preocupada sale de la casa y al verlo sus caras se quedan blancas, corren hacia él y miran a la chica desmayada.

En ese precioso momento Sango, Miroku, Ayame y Kouga sienten una punzada en la cabeza tan fuerte que los tira de bruces y por sus mentes vieron pasar sus vidas pasadas, mientras que Kagome sufría pesadillas en su desmayo, cosas horribles pero de pronto se tornaron conocidas, pero no sentía miedo porque había alguien allí, era él, Inuyasha siempre protegiéndola, en ese instante abrió los ojos y se encontró aun en brazos de su amado, rodeada también de su familia.

- Hija estas bien

- Si mamá, ya estoy bien

- Segura hija, tanto mentimos inventando las enfermedades que seguro ya te contagiaste de algo

- Abuelo no creo que Kagome sea tan débil

- No se preocupen, de verdad me siento mejor

- Estas segura Kagome

- Claro que si Inuyasha, sobre todo ahora¿me puedes bajar?

- Mamá, abuelo, Souta me dejan a solas con Inuyasha

- Si hija, te vemos adentro

- Pero niña, no es bueno dejarte sola en este momento, además quiero saber donde estuvo - Inuyasha todo este tiempo

- Papá…

- Vamos abuelo, mamá se va a enojar

- Esta bien, pero quiero que me digas que sucedió después Inuyasha

- Será más tarde señor, primero hablare con Kagome

Toda la familia entro en la casa a excepción de Inuyasha y Kagome la cual había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Inuyasha temió que de nuevo fuera a desmayarse, pero esta abrió los ojos y se fijaron en los suyos.

- Todo esta pasando tan rápido que no puedo creerlo

- Ah que te refieres Kagome

- No lo se, es como si acabara de despertar

- Oye, de donde sacaste esa palabra

- Qué palabra Inayasha

- Esa… Osuwari…

- Ah… si esa palabra, Osu… - siente que Inuyasha le tapa la boca con su mano y la cara muerta de miedo.

- Por favor, no la repitas - la suelta.

- Jajaja era una broma, no la repetiré si no me haces enojar

- Siempre te pasas de abusiva, no cambias

- Qué dijiste Inuyasha

- No nada… - en ese momento recuerda lo que dijo "no la repetiré si no me haces enojar" eso quiere decir que ella recordó algo - dime la verdad Kagome, recordaste algo

- Quieres que te diga que te extrañe desde que no pude volver a tu época, que me volví loca hasta el punto de perder la memoria

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, la vio quedarse así como perdida en sus recuerdos, hasta que lo volvió a ver y ya no lo soporto más, su corazón lo golpeaba con fuerza y sus brazos inconcientemente buscaron su cuerpo.

- Te extrañe tanto mí querida Kagome, me hiciste tanta falta.

- Tu también me hiciste falta, por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar

- Eso no tienes que pedírmelo, eh estado esperando por ti mucho tiempo, ahora al fin te tengo.

- Que sucedió esa noche Inuyasha

- No lo recuerdas aun

- No, esa parte no, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberle ganado a Naraku y de allí verme en esta época y pues, todo lo presente

- Pasaron muchas cosas que será mejor que te cuente con calma, pero será después, te parece

- Si, ahora debemos entrar y hablar con mi familia, todo ha sido un caos

Así entraron y platicaron con la familia, Inuyasha les prometió contar todo después, hasta que Kagome terminara de recordar pues no deseaba sobrecargar su mente a lo que la familia acepto, pero eso si dejo muy claro, que él siempre la estuvo protegiendo aunque tuviese que esconderse en una temporada hasta que Kagome empezó a mejorar y de esa forma pudo acercarse. Después de la cena, todos fueron a descansar y como antes, Inuyasha durmió en el cuarto de Kagome.

- Estrañaba tanto estar aquí

- ¿De verdad Inuyasha, afortunadamente ya podemos estar otra vez juntos

- Kagome…

- Oye, dime que te sucedió

- A qué te refieres

- Tus orejas no están, tu cabello es negro, pero como es posible si me salvaste y estabas en este estado, pasaron tantas cosas que apenas lo note

- Kikyo me hizo esto

- ¡Qué, no puedo creerlo, pero que sucedió

- Ella utilizo la perla, ahora soy un Youkai pero al pedir el deseo, también pidió que ese lado no me controlara, sino mi conciencia sobre el Youkai.

- Pero entonces como es que tienes tu forma humana

- Puedo transformar mi apariencia, me pareció mejor verme humano para no despertar sospechas en todo este tiempo

- Yo… - algo sucedía, ella se puso triste y él no pudo soportarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… se me es difícil no verte como antes, en esencia sigues siendo el mismo, pero extrañare esa parte de ti, ver tu cabello, tus orejitas.

- Te refieres a ser un Hanyou, por ti cambiare a ese aspecto, se que fue por eso que tu…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sabiendo a que se refería, de ambos se sonrojaron sus mejillas y de alguna manera para cortar ese momento de tensión, se dejo ver como antes, como un Hanyou, en el rostro de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa y sin decir nada, se abrazo a él llorando en su hombro.

- Hice algo mal

- No, pero parece que han sucedido tantas cosas y yo no he estado a tu lado, yo no dejare de sentir lo que siento por que hayas cambiado

- Tú fuiste la primera en aceptar mi condición, por ello no pensaba en cambiarla después de obtener la perla, pero Kikyo lo hizo en venganza

- Ya no importa, yo seguiré a tu lado, mirándote de la misma manera

Ya no hubo respuesta, él se sentía feliz y satisfecho con su confesión, ahora no importaba cual fuese su condición, pues ella lo seguía amando, apoyándolo sobre todo y sin apartarse de su lado, ella hizo un leve intento por soltarse, pero él no la dejo y en ese abrazo ella se quedo dormida minutos más tarde, él la recostó y cobijo, espero una eternidad para poder observarla dormir de cerca, ahora podía y no se perdería un sólo momento y así la contemplo hasta entrada la noche, donde poco a poco se le cerraron sus ojos, quedando recostada su cabeza cerca de los brazos de ella y su cuerpo semi sentado en el piso.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota Autora**: Ya me había tardado para actualizar, espero que estén leyendo los anexos (El diario de Kagome, La Saga de Inuyasha, La saga de Sango, Miroku y Shipoo y La saga de Ayame y Kouga), para que le tomen más sentido a este fic. No los veo muy inspirados dejando Reviews, tan sólo tengo 22 y ha sido en el que más eh trabajado, espero que puedan aumentar el número de comentarios al menos hasta pasar los 50 para que pueda actualizar de nuevo. Por favor no dejen de apoyarme, ya pronto estaré actualizando "Ciego Amor" y hoy actualice "Mi Primer Amor" para aquellos que les ha gustado. Nos vemos después y sigan dejando sus comentarios n.n 


End file.
